Early Years
by jyvonne13
Summary: Most people know Mickey and Minnie as the most famous cartoons ever and the most famous cartoon couple. But how did they get together? How did they get their start in cartoons? What was their early relationship like? And how did they get to be so famous?
1. Female Co-Star

**I'm on summer break so i've been writing like a crazy person. **

**There's been a lack of Mickey and Minnie stories as of late. And i love those two so darn much i've been writing a lot about them and i mean A LOT. So i've decided to post a story about how they rose to fame, their early relationship, and how things all started. In this story you will find short and sometimes not short chapters about their life. I've tried to keep this as in canon with real life as possible with actual cartoons and actual years that things happened. On top of prior knowledge (and i already know a lot about Disney in itself), i did a lot of research into this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DISNEY, ANY CARTOON REFERENCES USED, ANY REAL PEOPLE USED, OR SONGS.**

* * *

Female Co-Star

Mickey was in the cartoons studio in make up reading over his script. He was excited. It was his first cartoon. He couldn't help but feel a bit nervous though. It wasn't his first time in the studio. He'd often been in here with his father for years, but never as an actor before. Surrounded by people with expectations for Walt's 16 year old son and the mocking eyes of his older brother Oswald expecting him to not mess up. Talk about pressure.

The title at the top of his script was "Plane Crazy". As he scrolled through it there were hardly any real lines. The year was 1928; cartoons with words were pretty much unheard of.

At this point he didn't know that this would be the cartoon that would begin his launch him into stardom, lead him into a long career and make his legendary cartoons, and make the name Mickey Mouse a household name. Right now, all he knew was that his father had offered him a cartoon role that he was at this point, despite how nervous he was, pretty excited about and he had yet to meet his female co-star.

Walt came over to him. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Impatient," Mickey replied closing the script and putting it on the table next to him. "When am I going to get to meet her?"

Walt chuckled. "She just came in. I think you'll like her."

Mickey got up and followed Walt to the studio door out to the hallway. Outside the studio the first thing his eyes met was a beautiful mouse in a pink skirt with a pink bow sitting between her ears. He couldn't take his eyes off her. As they walked towards her his legs felt like jelly. She turned around and met his eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue color. She flashed a bright smile that lit up her whole face. He felt like he'd faint.

Mickey was snapped out of his day dream when Walt spoke.

"Mickey, this is Minnie Mouse. Minnie, Mickey Mouse."

The girl held out her gloved hand to him. "Nice to meet you Mickey."

Even her voice was adorable. It rang out like bells chiming in the morning. He remembered how to think and shook her hand which was much smaller than his. "Nice to meet you too Minnie."

"Alright you two, let's get inside and start this cartoon."

Walt led them back into the studio. Mickey and Minnie walked next to each other. He looked over at her. Her cheeks were rosy like her bow. She blinked and her long eyelashes covered her eyes. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he tripped over his own foot and fell on his face. He looked up at her nervously with his face burning. How could he have made a fool of himself in front of her so soon?

Instead of laughing she bent down next to him. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I-I'm okay."

She took his arms and helped him up but then he ended up slipping again. She giggled then helped him up again. "Come on."

They went back to the studio and after getting into make up they began filming the cartoon. Once the director said action, all of his nervousness melted away. It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Acting came easily to Mickey. And even then he had that charming personality that captivated everyone in the room.

After filming was over for the day he went over to Minnie who was getting her things preparing to leave. She was going to be his female co-star, why not get to know her a bit? He smoothed his hair and stood up straight focusing on where he was putting his feet so he wouldn't fall again and make a fool of himself.

"Hey Minnie," he said.

"Hi," she said.

"You were great today."

"Thanks Mickey. So were you."

"You're a natural though. Have you done cartoons before?"

She shook her head. "No. You have though, haven't you?"

"Nope."

"Really? Well, I guess if you had I would have seen you somewhere before." They walked outside together. It was really windy. It blew her bow off. "Oh my god!" She reached for it and it slipped out of her hand and blew away. They both chased after it and Mickey jumped over a bench and caught it but fell onto the concrete.

He sat up when she came over to him and handed it to her. "Here you go"

"Thank you," she said putting it back on. She helped him up. "You fall down a lot, don't you?"

He blushed. "Not really…just today."

She giggled and he laughed a bit too. She saw the bus come. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

The next cartoon they did was "Steamboat Willie". Walt went out on a limb on this one and did it with sound and with dialogue which was very rare at this point in time. Because of it, it made the cartoon very popular and Mickey and Minnie were nationally famous from it getting their faces plastered everywhere, advertising their cartoons in every magazine and newspapers.

She never thought she'd be in this place just like that. She was just a 15 year old girl from a small town in Georgia with big dreams and too small chances. She'd been a musician and artist all her life and knew something more was out there for her. When she found an ad for Walt Disney looking for a female mouse to play in his cartoons she made a jump for it. It took a lot to wear her parents down, but eventually they let her go to L.A for the audition.

When she got there she was up against a lot of pretty girls from L.A and New York who'd been taking acting classes all of their lives and had that charisma that a Hollywood director would want. She thought she wouldn't stand a chance, but when the audition was over Walt told her personally that she was perfect for the role. He hadn't been looking for some prissy rich girl, but someone down to earth and relatable and she was the one. Now she was in L.A making cartoons during the turning point of cartoon history.

She couldn't feel any more grateful or honored to be where she was now working with such amazing people.

Each time they were on set together, Mickey grew more and more mesmerizing to her. From the first time he said hi to her she was intrigued by him. He was unlike so many other guys she'd met. Not rude and overbearing. Instead he was very kind to her, introducing her to all of his friends and talking to her and making her feel welcome. He could be clumsy at times but he had a charming side that she just couldn't resist. His smile crept into her dreams at night. And he never failed to make her laugh.

She liked him. At first she'd had no intention of liking him. She'd simply come here to live her dreams and get an acting job but instead she was falling in love with her co-star. In one cartoon they'd recently done they had to kiss. It wasn't a real kiss, it was simply acting, but god did she love it. She knew she was letting her affection for him grow too much. She was 15 years old; way too young for something like this to ever work out. Who's to say he even liked her anyway?

She was unaware that Mickey returned her affection. Everything about her attracted him to her. Her sparkling blue eyes, the smile she always wore, her angelic voice, her adorable laugh, and her sweet personality. He wanted to be with her but was afraid to ask. In the 4 months that they'd known each other he found himself becoming more and more attracted to her.

One day, she was leaving the studio for the evening and he met up with her and walked to the door with her. "Bye Mickey," she said as they got outside.

"Do you want to go out with me?" he blurted out.

She looked back at him in surprise. She'd been waiting for him to say that for so long but she never thought that he would. She hoped she wasn't hearing things. "You mean like…on a date?"

He nodded. "Well, yeah," he suddenly felt stupid for asking. Why would he even think she would want to go out with him of all people in the first place? "I mean…unless you're busy. If you are well…it's okay, I guess…"

She gave him a reassuring smile realizing he thought she was going to say no. She put her finger over his lips to stop him. "I would love to go on a date with you."

His face lit up. "Really? Wow, um, great! I'll pick you up tomorrow. We can go out to dinner."

"Sounds great."

* * *

**I've always imagined Mickey and Minnie being fairly young when they began their careers. As i've mention, Mickey is 16 and Minnie is 15. Oswald is about 18 or 19. He and Mickey are half brothers both adopted by Walt. Oswald was in cartoons several years before Mickey. However, in 1928, his Walt lost ownership of him to Charles Mintz. In the context of this story seeing as how they're all real actors, Walt lost Oswald's contract and while he still hangs arond the Disney studio, he no longer makes cartoons for them.**

**A lot of people think Steamboat Willie was the _first_ cartoon. Plane Crazy was made first earlier that year but it was a silent cartoon. Steamboat Willie was made next as the first sound cartoon. After the success of Steamboat Willie, Plane Crazy was released after several other cartoons with sound added.**


	2. First Date

**So Mickey has asked Minnie on a date. How will that turn out?**

* * *

First Date

Minnie was at her little house that evening preparing for her date with Mickey. She was so excited and nervous. She never would have thought that he'd actually like her. Plain little Minnie Mouse. There was nothing special about her. But maybe he saw something after all.

She smoothed her blue skirt and white blouse and put on a pair of sky blue pumps. She decided on a white and blue polka dotted bow. She loved bows and hats. She'd been wearing a bow in her hair since she was a little girl and she just felt like it was her signature thing. She didn't feel complete without something on her head when she left the house.

She went downstairs and her sister looked her up and down. Amelia was her older sister, she was 21. She looked just like Minnie, but she was taller, her hair was a bit past her shoulders, and she wasn't obsessed with bows. Their parents had insisted that Amelia come with Minnie to L.A saying that she was too young to live so far away on her own whether she was going to be an actress or not. Amelia had no problem coming. She had no interest in acting but she did also want to get out of their small town.

She was sitting on the couch painting her toe nails. "He finally asked you on a date?" she said when Minnie came downstairs.

Minnie blushed. "How do you know he asked me on a date? What if I'm just going out with some friends?"

"No one gets dressed up like that to go out with friends unless those friends are more than friends. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"You knew he liked me?"

"Well you two have all that bonding time on set. And the way he looks at you in those cartoons, it's so obvious that he likes you."

The doorbell rang. It had to be him.

"Have fun," Amelia said. "And don't let him try to touch you. It's too early for that."

Minnie put her hands on her hips. "He's not like that!"

Amelia laughed. "Just get the door."

She smoothed her skirt and her hair then went to the door. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said. "You look beautiful."

She blushed and twisted the strap of her purse around her finger nervously. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He held her hand and they went out to his blue car. She had never seen it before. "Nice car."

"Thanks," he said. "It was a birthday present."

"Is it an Essex Sedan?"

He was surprised to hear her say that. "Yeah…you know about cars?"

She nodded. "I had a friend back home who worked on cars. Sometimes I worked with him in his dad's workshop."

"Wow, that's really cool," he said. "I don't know a lot of girls interested in cars like that." He opened the door for her then got in himself.

"Are you a good driver," she said with a smirk.

He laughed. "I passed my driving test this summer. I must be good."

She elbowed him. "You could have found some way to cheat."

"You can drive if you don't trust me," he said playing along.

"I don't know how. I haven't taken driving class yet."

"Really? I'll teach you sometime. It's easy. With me teaching you, you'll pass your test easy."

He held her hand as he drove and she thought it was so sweet. They went to dinner and after they left they were walking down the sidewalk and ended up in the park walking hand in hand. The sun was going down and there was a light breeze in the night air.

"I can't believe you've never been to New York," Mickey said.

"It can't be _that_ great."

"Think again."

"Why do they call it the Big Apple though? Is it shaped like an apple?"

Mickey shook his head. "I'm not really sure actually. But it's really cool at night. It really is a city that never sleeps. I'm going to take you there one day. You'll love it Min."

He'd been calling her Min all night. No one had ever called her that before. She liked it. They sat down on a bench and Minnie rested her head on his shoulder. "Look at those stars. Beautiful aren't they?"

"You're beautiful Min."

She looked at him and found herself lost in his brown eyes. His fingers laced in hers. They were so close. Before she could say anything else, he kissed her. After getting over her initial surprise, she closed her eyes and leaned into his soft lips.

He pulled away too soon. She ran her fingers across his cheek. "Mickey…" No words were needed now. They leaned in and kissed again. Not as hesitant this time. More sure, craving each other, deepening that passionate kiss.

* * *

He drove her home that night. Even though they'd see each other tomorrow at the studio, they didn't want to leave each other's side. They could have spent the entire night out together without sleeping.

He opened the car door for her and walked her to her front door. They stood there holding hands. It was like they were drawn together by a strong magnet and couldn't let go.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Minnie said running her hand across his ear. He leaned into her hand as he would do whenever she did that for years to come.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Min." He couldn't resist anymore. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her again. They held each other kissing over and over again. They reluctantly pulled away. "Bye Min."

"Bye Mickey." She watched him get into his car. He waved to her and she waved back, then he drove off. She unlocked the door and went inside. She leaned against the door and couldn't fight the smile on her face. This had been the best night of her life. She'd finally gone out with him and she loved him more than she ever had.

Amelia started coming downstairs in her pajamas and saw her sister looking like she'd just died and gone to heaven. "Did you have fun?"

Minnie jumped not noticing her coming down. "It was amazing."

* * *

**An 1928 Essex Sedan is a nice looking car consideirng the time period. I do happen to have a soft spot for 1920's and 1960's cars though.**

**I think there's a little bit of a difference between Minnie's personality then and now. She's not as sure of herself, maybe a bit shyer. She is a young girl here though. Over time she would grow into the confident independent woman we know her as today.**

**Now you see how they got together. What happens next?**


	3. Flowers

**Mickey and Minnie are finally in a relationship. What will happen now?**

* * *

Flowers

Minnie came to the studio the next day more excited than she should have been. She had made herself look extra nice that day and wore her favorite perfume for him. But when she got to the studio, he was nowhere to be found. She would see him later on set, but she really wanted to see him now. She needed assurance that the most blissful night of her life was real and that kiss, _that amazing kiss_, had been real.

She went into her dressing room and when she turned on the light, the first thing she saw was a huge bouquet of red and pink roses on the vanity table. She gasped when she saw it. It didn't take a genius to guess who it was from. She dropped her bag and went and sniffed them and felt the soft petals. She noticed a note attached to them written on pink paper. She picked it up and unfolded it.

_Last night was a lot of fun Min. You're the sweetest girl I've ever met. You've made me crazy for you. I hope you like the flowers. _

_Xoxo_

A bright smile lit her face as she read it over and over again. _She_ was the sweetest girl he'd ever met. He was crazy for _her_. She hugged the note to her chest and sighed happily. She quickly got ready for shooting to see him as fast as possible.

They went out to lunch that day, and the day after that. They went on many dates and shared many kisses. Minnie found many love notes in her dressing rooms and love poems (although Mickey's poetry was pretty bad, but she thought the attempt was sweet). She started leaving notes in his dressing room as well. Her dressing room was becoming a little crowded and had a strong floral scent to it. She was running out of space to put the vases.

They tried to keep their relationship private at first. But they didn't realize just how obvious they were making it. The affection in their eyes when they looked at each other was obvious, it was hard to not show it when she scene didn't call for it. The kisses they shared on screen were no longer acting. They were definitely real, and everyone could see it. There was barely a moment when they weren't next to each other. Walt obviously knew; he knew everything. Oswald knew, and didn't waste time teasing both of them about it. Besides those two and Oswald's girlfriend Ortencia, Mickey and Minnie honestly thought no one else knew about their relationship, but really it was all over the rapidly growing Disney Studio that they were a couple.

Eventually they did find out that everyone knew about their relationship, thanks to Oswald making it clear to them.

At this point, Mickey and Minnie weren't aware of how vicious paparazzi could be. They were just rising to their fame. They'd been making cartoons for only a little less than a year. Sure occasionally they'd see a picture of themselves somewhere but right now, they barely paid any attention to it. And of course it had never occurred to them that the whole nation would soon know about their relationship of screen.

One afternoon, Mickey and Minnie were sitting in the studio lounge on the couch with a plate of cheese. Minnie was reading over the script, Mickey had his arm around her shoulders and walked his fingers up her arm singing "Minnie's Yoo-Hoo" to her. It had been his attempt to write a song for her, and although it would get better over the years, currently his poetry was really bad. So he had a little help from Walt and they'd made it into a song and he sang it in their last cartoon. Now it was their theme song.

"I'm the guy they call little Mickey Mouse, Got a sweetie down in the chicken house, Neither fat nor skinny, She's the horse's whinny, She's my little Minnie Mouse."

Minnie giggled and kissed him. She loved that song so much.

Suddenly the door opened and Oswald and Ortencia walked in. "Isn't that cute?" Oswald said sarcastically.

Ortencia elbowed him. "You said you wouldn't make fun of them, Ozzy."

"I'm not making fun of them 'Tensh."

"How come you never wrote a song for Ortencia?" Mickey said.

"I did," Oswald said. "It's just a little too um…inappropriate to put on TV. Anyway, I'm about to leave but I thought you might want to see this." He tossed them a magazine.

Minnie caught it and there was a picture of her and Mickey on the front page. "Mickey and Minnie Mouse: Officially Dating!" the headline said. "Oh my god," she said.

Mickey turned to the article and there were paparazzi pictures of them on dinner dates and walking down the sidewalk with smoothies and having a picnic in the park and kissing. They thought they had been completely alone all of that time! "'Mickey and Minnie are a couple on and off screen'…'Minnie's Yoo-Hoo confirms'…This is crazy!"

"Welcome to the world of famous people," Oswald said. He put his arm around Ortencia and they went for the door. "Come on 'Tensh. I'll buy you a latte."

"So now what?" Minnie said. "Are they going to be following us around making more of these?"

Mickey shrugged. "Who cares? They're not gonna keep us locked inside to get away from them. It doesn't matter." He looked at the picture again. "You look good in those pictures."

She kissed him. "You're so sweet."

* * *

**"Minnie's Yoo-Hoo" is the most adorable song ever! It first appeared in 1929 in the episode "Mickey's Follies" and became his theme song. And it was written (in real life) by Walt Disney and Carl Stalling. And it's just so darn CUTE! **

**I love how Mickey and Oswald are kind of the exact opposite of each other. Mickey is nice and adorably optimistic and happy (most of the time) and Oswald is cynical and sarcastic and has a darker sense of humor. They love each other (for now anyway). **


	4. Close My Eyes

**New relationships are jut so adorable.**

* * *

Close my Eyes

Minnie was laying on the couch one night. It was very late. She had on her flowered night gown. Soft music played. And she was reading a very good book. She didn't realize how late it was until Amelia came into the room.

"You're still awake?" she said yawning.

Minnie looked up. "Huh? Oh, I guess this book is so good I lost track of time. I can't sleep anyway."

"Well, you should go to sleep soon. You don't want to look tired on set tomorrow."

Minnie smirked. "That's what make up is for."

"Well, alright then. Good night sis."

"Good night." Amelia left the room and Minnie continued her book. It was a romantic novel. The more she read it, the more she started thinking about her and Mickey's romance. Their relationship was so new, but she was more in love with him than she ever thought she'd ever be in love.

She was shaken out of her thoughts of him when she heard the phone ring. She reached over on the side table and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Min," said Mickey.

A smile grew on her face. "Hey Mickey."

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep. I was reading a book and it made me think of you."

He chuckled. "I couldn't sleep either. I was thinking of you. Probably should be sleeping though. We'll look horrible on set tomorrow."

Minnie giggled. "It doesn't matter. I'd rather talk to you. I…I wish you were here right now." She still felt a little embarrassed saying these things sometimes.

"Me too Minnie. I always want you by my side every second of the day…what's up Pluto?,..Hey! Stop that! Hold on a second Min." She heard him yelling at Pluto over the phone and the sound of something falling. A few seconds later he was back on. "Sorry about that. Crazy dog."

"What happened?"

"I was about to eat a bag of Cheetos and he ran away with it."

Minnie started laughing.

They stayed on talking for a long time. It turned out to be hours. It was 3:00 am when Minnie started yawning.

"You're tired," Mickey said.

"No I'm not," she said stubbornly.

"Yeah you are," he said yawning himself.

"You're tired too!" she said.

"No I'm not." He yawned again. "Alright, maybe a little bit."

"I guess we do have to sleep sometimes."

"We'll see each other in a few hours."

"That's such a long time."

"Well, sleep makes things go by a little faster. And before you know it, you'll be at the studio and I'll have the sweetest kiss you've ever ha waiting for you."

She giggled. "Okay. I'll see you at 10:00."

"Okay. I love you Minnie."

"I love you too Mickey."

"I love you more."

"No, I love you more sweet heart." They both laughed. "Good night my love."

"Good night Min."

She hung up the phone and realized how tired she really was. She went upstairs to her room and crawled into bed. When she closed her eyes, she saw him in her dreams.


	5. Meet the Parents

**Meeting parents is always fun. this chapter was very interesting to write.**

* * *

Meet the Parents

Minnie and Mickey were on a date at the ice skating rink one evening. They had ordered some pizza and had just finished it. They were now sitting at their table. Minnie was lacing her shoes, Mickey was looking out at the rink nervously.

She finished lacing her shoes and stood up. "Are you ready?" She was excited and it showed on her face. She hadn't been ice skating in a while.

"Yeah…" he said.

She looked down at his feet clad in only red and yellow striped socks. "You don't even have your shoes on yet."

"Oh, right, those." He quickly put them on and stood up but almost fell as soon as he did. She caught him and stood him up straight. He didn't know why he was falling so soon. They weren't anywhere near the ice, and the floor wasn't slippery. She laced her arm in his. "Min, can you skate really good?"

She nodded. "I took ice skating lessons for a few years. It's been a while though. I hope I haven't lost anything." They walked towards the rink together.

"Min, I have a confession to make," he said just before they stepped out onto the ice. "I've never been ice skating before."

"How come you didn't tell me that before?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were just so excited and…I didn't want to make you mad." Now he expected her to be mad. He was so stupid. He should have told her sooner.

Instead of being mad she just kissed him. "I'm not mad, Mickey." To his surprise she was smiling. "You should have told me honey."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll teach you. It's not hard once you get the hang of it." She held his hand and they went out onto the ice together. He held onto her tightly feeling like he'd fall any second. Eventually he did get the hang of it and like she said it was easy. They glided on the ice together and he was no longer holding onto her for his life.

Eventually they took a break and were sitting at their table again.

"That was a lot of fun," Mickey said sipping his drink.

"I told you it would be."

"You're a natural though Min."

"Thanks Mickey. I guess it just takes a lot of practice." She found herself looking into his eyes. She loved him. And she was just falling deeper and deeper in love with him the more she was with him. He lifted her hand and kissed it and she giggled. Then she remembered there was something she wanted to tell him. "There's something I wanted to tell you Mickey."

"What's that?" he said sipping his drink again.

"My parents are coming over this weekend."

"That sounds like fun. You haven't seen them in in a while, haven't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I miss them a lot. They want to meet you."

"They know we're dating? Like, in real life?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound enthusiastic about it. You think they won't like me?"

Minnie shook her head. "No, not at all!" She held his hands. "You're such a nice guy Mickey. I don't see any reason why they wouldn't like you."

"And what's the 'but'?"

"How do you know there's a 'but'?"

He smirked. "Baby, there's always a 'but'."

Minnie sighed. "They just had me set up with this guy back home. Well not exactly 'set up' with him, but they wanted me to be with him. They had this ridiculous idea that we'd get married or whatever. They kinda still want us together." She added quickly, "But I'm sure it won't matter anymore. They'll like you once they meet you. I promise."

"Good. It's about time I met your parents anyway. You know my family probably too well by now and I just know Amelia."

* * *

On Saturday, Minnie was driving Mickey's car to her house in the rain. He had taught her how to drive but she wouldn't be done with driving class and get her license for another week. But with the money she was getting with her acting pay check, at this rate she'd be able to buy a car of her own in no time. And with her knowledge of cars, it'd go off without a hitch.

"This is fun," Minnie said.

"I told you it wasn't hard," Mickey said. "Are your parents there yet?"

"Yeah, they got in this morning." They arrived at her house and she parked Mickey's car in her driveway.

He gave her his jacket. "Don't want my sweetie getting sick."

"You'll get sick though."

He waved it off. "Aw Min, I don't get sick." He got out of the car and opened her door for her, then they went up to her house.

They went inside. She took off his jacket and hung it up. They found everyone in the living room. "Hi mom, hi dad," Minnie said. "This is my boyfriend Mickey Mouse. Mickey, my parents. And you know Amelia."

"Nice to meet you," Mickey said.

"Nice to finally meet you too Mickey."

Mickey and Minnie sat on the love seat next to the couch.

"I'm going to go check on dinner," Amelia said. She gave Minnie a "good luck" look. That made her kind of nervous. Amelia had introduced boys to their parents before, she hadn't. She didn't know what to expect.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Minnie's mother asked.

"It's been about 6 months," Mickey said.

"How did you get into acting?"

"Well Walt Disney is my father…"

"_Your_ father?" her father said surprised.

"Well, he's not my _real_ father. But he started making cartoons when I was 10 and my brother Oswald was in his cartoons a few years before me. And then I got to start last year."

"Have you dated anyone before?" her father asked.

Minnie cringed. She didn't realize this would be a full blown interrogation. She wished they would stop being so invasive.

Mickey wasn't expecting the question either. "Um, I've had a girlfriend before but it wasn't serious…"

"What do you mean by, 'it wasn't serious'?" her mother asked.

"Well she was in my class at school and we got married on the playground…"

"What?! You got _married_?!"

Mickey realized how that sounded. He should have explained first. "No! It wasn't a real wedding! It was just a game. My friends set us up and we kissed but then a snake fell out of the tree…"

"What tree?"

"What kind of snake was it?"

Mickey rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, it was just a garden snake but she got really freaked out and didn't come to school for a week. And then she married someone else…"

"What kind of relationship was this?!" her father exclaimed.

"It was just a game sir…"

"So that's what your relationship with my daughter is? Just a game?"

Mickey shook his head quickly becoming more and more nervous. "No! Of course not! I love her…"

"You kids are too young for love. In my day, you didn't say I love you until you were engaged. Are you going to marry Minnie?"

"I, um, I haven't thought about marriage at all…"

"Do you know that back in the old days, by the time kids were 16 and 17 years old they were married with kids and a steady job?" her mother said.

"No I didn't…"

"Forget marriage right now," her father said.

Mickey nearly sighed with relief.

Minnie peeked through her hands that were covering her eyes wondering if it was over yet.

"Let's talk about sex."

Minnie shook her head horrified. "No, let's not do that!" she said desperately.

Her father seemed to not hear her. "Have you ever had sex with another girl?"

"No," Mickey said. He wondered if this conversation could possibly get any more awkward.

"Have you ever had sex with Minnie?"

It could. "No, _never_."

"Do you _want_ to have sex with Minnie?"

How was he supposed to answer that? "Yes…" he said slowly wondering if it was the right answer or not.

He should have just said no! "Oh do you now?! So you want to take my baby girls virginity?! Well I'll have you know…!"

"Well he _is_ 17," her mother said. "Young boys do have raging hormones."

Mickey glanced at Minnie. He thought he was embarrassed by all of this, she must have felt mortified. He put his hand on her leg comfortingly and felt her relax a bit.

"Ah-ha!" her father exclaimed pointing at him. "So you _are_ trying to take her virginity!"

Mickey snatched his hand back. "No, of course not," he said desperately. "I was just…"

"Do you do drugs?" her mother asked.

For a moment he wasn't sure if he had heard right. "Excuse me?"

"Drugs. Have you ever done drugs? Smoked weed, tobacco, drank a Coco Cola?"

Mickey decided not to tell them that he'd smoked a tobacco pipe a few times. "No, no drugs."

"He's lying! He's on those opiates!" her father exclaimed pointing to him again.

"I've never had opiates!" Mickey said. "I don't even know what an opiate looks like!"

"Have you ever been to jail?"

These questions were getting more and more ridiculous. Minnie sat up. "Alright, mom, dad…" She tried to think of a way to stall and her eyes landed on the piano across the room. "Did you know Mickey plays the piano?"

"Oh, honey, you play the piano," her mother said.

"Come on sweetie," she said dragging him over to the piano. They sat at the bench next to each other.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Anything to get out of the 20 questions game," she whispered back. They began playing one of their favorite songs and afterwards her parents applauded.

At that moment, Amelia came into the room. She had been in the kitchen trying hard not to laugh too loudly at the situation in here. "Dinner is ready."

A little while after dinner Minnie was in Mickey's car driving back to his house.

"Well that was…interesting," Mickey said.

"My parents are crazy. I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming," Minnie said still feeling mortified by the whole situation.

"I guess it could have been worse."

"How could it have possibly been worse?!"

Mickey thought for a moment. "Yeah, it couldn't have been worse," he said with a slight laugh. "I'm glad Walt's a little more laid back than your parents."

"I am too," Minnie said. "I think they liked you though. I mean, after the whole interrogation thing they were nice."

"That's good." He held her hand. "I plan on being with you for a long time babe. At least we don't have to deal with the awkward situation of parents that hate me."

She blushed a bit. He loved her that much that he wanted to be with her for a long time. She looked at him and found him smiling at her.

"Eyes on the road Min," he said.

She quickly turned back to the road. "Sorry."

* * *

**When you were a little kid in elementary school, did kids ever pretend to get married on the playground and after the wedding they'd all throw flowers on the "newlyweds"? No? Just me? Okay...**

**I feell so bad for Mickey and Minnie. If my parents ever did that i don't know what i'd do. **


	6. The Other Guy

**Someone's cheating already? Wow, they get started early.**

* * *

The Other Guy

Mickey and Minnie had gone on a movie date one night. He was driving her home and soon arrived at her house. There was an extra car in her driveway.

"Who's that?" Mickey asked.

Minnie shrugged. "I don't know. Probably one of Amelia's friends." She leaned against his shoulder when he stopped in her driveway. "Can we just stay together right here?"

Mickey chuckled. "I think the car will get a little uncomfortable after a while. We can go inside though."

Minnie shook her head. "Amelia is home. She'd think we were doing things we're not supposed to be doing."

"There's no real written rule that says we can't. It's just not politically correct."

Minnie laughed a bit. "Are you trying to justify doing certain things with me?"

"Huh? No, of course not!" he said not wanting her to get the wrong idea. But now he'd made it sound like he'd never want to. "I mean…not that I don't want to Min…I do…but…I mean…aw man…" he was making a fool of himself.

She sat up and kissed his lips to stop him. "I know what you mean." They got out of the car and went up to her front door. He kissed her passionately over and over again not wanting to let go of her for the night. Afterwards he rested his forehead on hers. She ran her hands through his hair. "I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"Bye Min." He gave her one last kiss and went out to his car.

She went into the house. "Amelia, I'm home!" she called. She put her purse down and went to go find her sister. She was in the kitchen but Minnie froze when she saw who was with her.

The young mouse was about her age, two years older to be exact. He was a brown mouse with messy black hair on his head. He wore camo pants and a gray hoodie. Normally those pants and hoodie would be covered in grime from working in the car garage back in Georgia but he seemed to have cleaned up before he got here. "G-Grayson?" she said in shock.

"Hey Min, it's been a while." He stood up and went over and gave her a hug.

A year and a half ago one of these hugs would have given her goose bumps and made her stomach flutter like it was filled with a million butterflies. She hated to admit to herself that there were still a few butterflies left. "What are you doing here?"

"I've missed you Minnie. I wanted to come visit you and see if L.A's treated you well." He let go of their hug. "It seems like it is. You look…" he was about to say beautiful but caught himself. "Nice."

"How long are you staying?"

"The whole week. Maybe longer if you want me to."

She was still extremely surprised to see him. "Well that's…great. I'm glad to see you." She had to talk to her sister and find out what's going on. "Amelia, can you come upstairs with me for a moment?"

"Of course," Amelia said knowing where this was going to go. She followed her sister upstairs into her room.

"What is he doing here?!" Minnie exclaimed.

Amelia sat on her bed. "Just what he said he was doing here. He wanted to visit. Mainly visit you."

Minnie ran her hands through her hair. "Yeah but…how did he know where we lived? I haven't talked to him since we left…You talked to him, didn't you?"

Amelia sighed having to tell the truth. "He called me. He told me he wanted to come to L.A and I said I wouldn't let him stay in a hotel…"

"So he's staying in _our_ _house_ for a week?!" Minnie was really freaking out now. "Why didn't _I_ know about this?"

"He wanted to surprise you, Minnie. And he was my friend too, I couldn't just say no."

"Does he still like me?" she said dreading the answer.

Amelia nodded. "You bet he does. Did you see his face?"

Minnie leaned against the wall. She'd been friends with Grayson ever since she was 10 when he apologized for dropping a spider on her head while she was reading her favorite book at the park. _He_ was the guy she worked on the cars with. She wasn't aware that he liked her until Amelia told her. Even then she wasn't sure of her feelings. He was the reason it was hard for her to leave and come to L.A. He'd kissed her right before she went to the airport.

"This is not good," Minnie said. "Does he know about Mickey?"

"Well yeah, everyone knows about Mickey."

"No, I mean doesn't he know about our relationship?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably not."

Minnie sighed. "This is really not good." Ever since Mickey had come along she'd all but forgotten about Grayson. And now he was back and he didn't know about Mickey and all of this was going to be super awkward.

"Well do you want me to tell him to go home?"

Minnie shook her head quickly. "No! Don't tell him that. I'll…I'll figure something out."

* * *

The next day Minnie went to the Disney studio. She hadn't told Grayson about Mickey. Maybe he didn't need to know. Maybe she wouldn't have to tell him that she was deeply in love with Mickey Mouse and things would be okay.

The day of filming was over. Mickey was in her dressing room sitting on the couch. He took some jelly beans out of her candy dish. "What do you want to do sweet heart?"

She was sitting at her vanity combing her hair. "Well first we need to get some dinner. I'm starving." She saw him in the mirror. "Feet off the table."

He took his feet off the table. "Sorry."

"Let's go somewhere where we can get a nice cheese fondue."

"Sounds good." He stood up and came over to her and put his arms around her. "I love you."

She looked up at him. "I love you too." She kissed him passionately.

Afterwards he realized his jellybean wasn't in his mouth anymore. "Hey! You took my jelly bean!"

She smirked. Then stood up and picked up her purse. "Come get me." She ran out of the dressing room and he was right behind her. Unfortunately for her he was faster than her and he caught her before they reached the elevator.

Downstairs he walked out of the front door still laughing and bickering back and forth with each other.

"Hey Minnie!" said Grayson coming towards her.

Minnie gasped when she saw him. "H-Hey Grayson."

Mickey looked back and forth between them. "Grayson?"

"Hey, you're Mickey Mouse. Cool," Grayson said.

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?" Minnie asked watching Mickey's reaction. At first there was confusion, then with Grayson's next statement his eyes turned defensive.

"I wanted to pick you up. You don't have a car yet. I thought you might want a ride."

"Who's this Grayson guy?" Mickey asked.

"He's a friend of mine from Georgia. He's visiting for the week," Minnie explained. This wasn't going how she planned it to.

"Ready to go Min?" Grayson asked.

Mickey flinched when he called her Min. Only _he_ called her Min.

"Well actually, Mickey and I were going to grab something to eat. Do you want to join us?" She wasn't going to ask him to come but she felt like it would be rude to just tell him to go back to her house.

"Sure, I don't mind."

They went out to dinner. Grayson struck up animated conversation with Minnie about all that she'd missed back home since she'd been gone. She tried to make sure Mickey wasn't left out. Mickey had decided he didn't like Grayson. He didn't know what their history together was; all he knew was that he didn't trust him.

Their cars were left in the parking lot of the studio. They went back to get them and all drove back to Minnie's house.

"Minnie, you don't love him do you?" Mickey asked suddenly.

Minnie shook her head quickly. "Of course not sweetie." She held his hand. "You know how I feel about you. I can't even think about anyone else."

"Did you used to love him?"

She thought about that for a moment. "I don't know. Maybe."

Mickey was silent for a moment as he thought about what that could mean. "Does he love you?"

Minnie nodded. "I'm pretty sure he still likes me a lot."

"Have you ever kissed him?"

"He kissed me before I left," she said wondering where he was going with this.

"Did you like it?"

"Mickey I…I didn't know how I really felt about him back then. A part of me really liked him and a part of me just wasn't sure." She realized he thought she was going to leave him and go back to Grayson. She held his hand. "Mickey I love you. You're the first guy I ever loved. I can't imagine not being with you right now. I love you so much. And he'll never take that away."

Hearing her say that made him smile. "One more question then, why is he following us?"

"He's staying at my house."

Mickey nearly drove off the road. "WHAT?!"

"Ah! Mickey!"

He steadied the car. "Why is he staying at _your_ house?!" he exclaimed. "Why couldn't he have gotten a hotel?! There are a lot of really nice hotels in L.A!"

"Calm down sweetie. I had no idea he was coming. Amelia told him he could stay. She didn't think it was right to make a friend of ours stay at a hotel."

"But why _your_ house?!"

"Mickey what on earth do you think is going to happen? Don't you trust me baby?"

He sighed. "I trust _you_. I don't trust _him_."

She reached over and kissed his cheek. "You're sweet. Don't worry. If he tried anything, I'm calling the police," she said with a laugh.

He laughed too. "Either that or you call _me_. I'll put him in his place."

He parked the car in her driveway and walked her to her front door. He hugged her. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay here?"

Minnie giggled. "Baby, I'm fine. Don't worry. If it makes you feel better I'll call you and let you know nothing happened."

"I think that'll make me feel better. That and a kiss," he said leaning towards her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Their kiss deepened. He back her up so that she was against the door. A few moments later she broke their kiss before they could lose control of themselves. "See you tomorrow Min," he said breathlessly.

"See you tomorrow Mickey."

He turned and got in his car just as Grayson pulled up. She waited for him to come to the door and they went inside.

"Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

"How did you know...?"

"I saw that kiss. And he looked really protective of you all evening."

"Oh," she suddenly felt guilty. "Grayson, I'm sorry. I know you still liked me…"

"Hey, it's okay Minnie. I mean, it's been a long time and you two probably spend a lot of time together anyway."

Minnie nodded. "Well…we can still be friends."

"You sure?"

She surprised him by hugging him. "Of course, Grayson. You've always been one of my best friends. No matter what happens, I never want that to change."

* * *

**Grayson is in no way shape or form named after the singer Grayson Chance. I just happen to like the name and i've wanted to use it for a while.**

**Of course Minnie was no cheating. If she was i'd have to jump into this story myself and personally kick her butt. **

**However, it is really funny how Mickey got so jealous. Mickey doesn't normally have a jealous side...well no. i take that back. Now that i think about it, there's been a lot of times that Mickey was very jealous. But it is sweet that he loves her so much.**


	7. The Big Apple

**It's not shaped like an apple though. Nor does it taste like as apple.**

* * *

The Big Apple

It was summer. The blazing heat of late June beat down on L.A. The actors of the Disney studio were given some well-deserved time off. And where were Mickey and Minnie on this beautiful day on the beautiful summer vacation of theirs?

At the park on the swings on course.

"Have you ever flipped?" Mickey asked.

"I almost did. I was swinging really high and I thought I was going to fly really high when I jumped off. Then my mom told me I'd flip if I swung that high so I got scared and stopped."

Mickey laughed. "I flipped once."

Minnie laughed. "Really? What happened?"

"Well, I went over the top of the swing, fell off and landed face first on the ground." Minnie laughed even more. "It wasn't fun. It hurt for days afterwards. People always want to flip. No they don't. It's not cool."

"The paparazzi are in the bushes over there," Minnie said nodding to their right.

"Say cheese," Mickey said.

"I feel like we should be posing right now."

Mickey chuckled. "If they can get a good shot of us swinging that's all the posing they need. You have any plans for next week?"

"I planned on spending it with you. Unless you're doing something else."

"Nope. We're spending it together, in New York."

Minnie almost fell off her swing. "Seriously?!" she exclaimed slowing down.

He slowed down as well until they had both stopped swinging. "Seriously baby. I promised you I would take you to New York one day, didn't I?"

"Yeah but…that was such a long time ago…I didn't think you remembered…Oh Mickey!" She pulled his swing over to hers and kissed him passionately. "You're the best!"

* * *

Next week they were on the plane to New York. By now with all of the cartoon they had done both had racked up a lot of money. They flew first class and Mickey got them a reservation at a 5 star hotel. Hard work and a good paying job is paradise.

It was evening when they got to the city. They got in a cab and it took them to their hotel. Minnie looked out the windows fascinated by all the lights and the people walking down the streets and the stores and the traffic.

They arrived at their 5 star hotel and went up to the biggest hotel room Minnie had ever been in. Minnie went over to the window and gasped at the beautiful view they had of the skyline. "Mickey come look!" Mickey came over to her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she said.

"Gorgeous." He hugged her. "Just like my girl."

She giggled as he kissed her. "You're so sweet."

"You have to see the city at night."

She looked up at him. "Is it really the city that never sleeps?"

He gave her a knowing look. "You'll see."

They left the hotel and went out to a nice restaurant for dinner. Even on the east coast people recognized them everywhere. There were a lot of people talking to them that they'd never met before. The sun had gone down and the city was lit with bright lights. They went down to Times Square and there were just as much, if not more people crowding the city than there was during the day.

The next day he took her out shopping. "Buy whatever you want Min," he said when they went into one of the department stores.

"Seriously? Like, _anything_?"

He kissed her lips. "Anything you want honey."

She tried to find things that weren't too expensive but he insisted that she buy the expensive things too. Between all of the clothes and shoes and jewelry she bought it came to a huge price. Any other time he would have passed out when he saw it. But it didn't matter now. He had enough money to spare and he'd only get more. And she was his girl. He'd do anything for her.

They went to Liberty Island that evening and she was amazed for maybe the 100th time since they'd been there, this time about the Statue of Liberty. That night they found a jazz club in downtown Manhattan and were sitting at a table inside listening bands play their music.

She kissed his lips. "Thank you for bringing me here Mickey."

"Anything for you sweet heart."

* * *

**He did promise he would take her to New York didn't he? He's so sweet!**


	8. Academy Awards

**It's actually kind of hard to write a story that in canon with a timeline of events that actually happened.**

* * *

Academy Awards

1931

Mickey walked into the studio one March morning. It was windy outside, sunny but cold for it to be the end of March. Especially in L.A. He went inside with the intention of going to Minnie's dressing room to spend time with her before they started filming for the day. However, he'd barely gotten through the door when she was next to him. "Hey honey."

She kissed him. "Hey baby." He held his hand and led him into the studio lounge.

"Why are we going in here?"

"Walt wants us in there. He said he has something important to tell us."

"What's so important?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. He wanted to wait until you got here."

They arrived in the room. Their producers and crew members were in there as well sitting on chairs and the couches. Walt was sitting in a chair at the table next to the TV.

"There you are Mickey," he said. "We were wondering where you were."

"Sorry. I kinda slept late," Mickey said.

"It's alright son."

Mickey sat on one of the couches next to Minnie. "So what was it you wanted to tell us?"

"The nominations for the Academy Awards came out today," Walt said holding up a piece of paper.

Mickey's heart rate sped up a bit and he sat up alertly. For three years he'd dreamed of winning that Oscar. When the nominations came out, his name wasn't on it and he was left disappointed. It made him want to work harder, and he did work extra hard to get that award. "Did we get nominated?"

"Baby, relax, you're crushing my hand," Minnie said. She was just excited as him. She'd also really wanted an Oscar. However, she wasn't sitting her practically shaking with anticipation and trying to break the bones in his hand.

He loosened his grip on her. "Sorry Min."

Walt read from the paper in his hand. "Dear Mickey Mouse, we are pleased inform you that your 1931 cartoon 'Mickey's Orphans' has been nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film…"

Before he could finished Mickey and Minnie shot off their place in the couch dancing around happily. "YES! WE'RE NOMINATED FOR AN ACADEMY AWARD!"

Walt continued. "We shake you warmly by the hand and bid you congratulations for your hard work. Without further ado, good luck."

They were still jumping around dancing. While everyone else in the room applauded and congratulated them. "YES! YES! YES!"

"Would you like to know who you're up against?" Walt asked after a moment of letting them have their fun.

They settled down and sat back on the couch. "Yes," Minnie said.

"Betty Boop."

Mickey and Minnie's spirits fell a little bit. "She's good," Minnie said.

"Popeye."

Their spirits fell a little bit more. "He's good too," Mickey said.

"And Felix the Cat."

Mickey put his face in his hands. "We lost."

Minnie put her arm around him. "Hey, don't think that way. It's just Felix."

Mickey looked at her. "Just Felix?" Felix had been doing cartoons longer than them. He'd stopped for a couple years and recently came back just as strong as ever. He was one of the best of the time.

Minnie realized what he was saying. "Y-yeah just…Felix…" her voice trailed off at the end.

"I don't want you two to get discouraged before you even get started," Walt said. "You're just as good as the rest of them, probably even better. I think you deserve that award."

"You really think we can win dad?" Mickey asked.

"I believe in you. You have to believe in yourselves."

* * *

A few weeks later was the Academy Awards. Mickey and Minnie were in the limo on their way to the awards show. They were a block away and they could still see the lights and hear the music. Mickey had on a navy blue suit and Minnie had on a long purple gown with sparkling silver heels and a light purple bow in her hair. They were getting close and they could see the crowds of people outside.

"This is so exciting," Minnie said. As she looked out at the crowds she couldn't tell is she was more nervous or excited about this whole thing.

The chauffer parked at the red carpet and opened the door for them. Mickey got out first and as soon as he stepped out crowds cheered and pictures snapped over and over again. He held Minnie's hand as she got out of the limo and they walked down the red carpet together waving at the crowds and signing autographs and answering press questions.

Between getting stopped every few feet it seemed to take forever to get inside. Their seats were reserved very close to the stage. They sat next to each other. Mickey put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Do you think we'll win Mickey?" Minnie said.

"Well, if we don't…we were still nominated. That's an accomplishment in itself, right?"

Minnie nodded. "You're right. It is an accomplishment."

Soon the show started. It was hosted by the comedy duo Abbot and Costello. They certainly made the show interesting. The awards for cartoons were near the middle of the show. "Alright, we're going to announce the nominees for best animated short film." They read off the nominees and the cartoons they were nominated for. "And the winner is…"

Mickey and Minnie's hearts nearly stopped in anticipation.

"Mickey and Minnie Mouse for "Mickey's Orphans"!"

They sat there stunned for a moment. They would have thought for sure they wouldn't win it but they did. Applause rang out through the audience. Minnie snapped out of the state of shock first. She stood up to accept the award and pulled Mickey up as well practically having to drag him to the stage. Once there he snapped out of the daze and they both accepted the award.

They went back to their seats and admired the award for a moment. He kissed her nose. "Congratulations toots."

She kissed his lips. "Congratulations baby."

* * *

**Abbot and Costello were a comedy duo back in that time. They might have come around a few years later actually but i couldn't think of anyone else.**

**Their first Academy Award was for "Mickey's Orphans" in 1931. Although i don't know exactly who they were against. But Betty, Popeye, and Felix the Cat seem legit enough.**


	9. On the Set

On The Set

Mickey and Minnie came to the Disney Studio one day to film a cartoon. The only difference between today and other days was that they'd been in an argument that morning and they were still really mad at each other. Yes, Mickey and Minnie may love each other very much, but like other couples they do argue. It was rare that they argued at all. But when they did, it was long forgotten quickly. This one however wasn't.

"Why are you still mad at me?!" he exclaimed following her into the studio.

"You know why I'm mad at you!" she exclaimed. She loved him but sometimes he made her want to tear her hair out.

"God you're annoying!"

She turned to face him and glared at him. "Mickey Mouse, you're the most annoying immature guy I've ever met!"

Those working on the set looked at them curiously when they heard them yelling at each other. There was probably only one other time in the past 3 years when Mickey and Minnie had come to work mad at each other but they definitely hadn't been like this.

They came past Walt who was sitting in a director's chair reviewing the script trying to decide if he should change something or not. He looked up when they came past him still arguing. "So, what seems to be the trouble?" he said calmly.

Mickey and Minnie started talking at the same time accusing each other of things.

"Shh," Walt said holding up his hand. They stopped. "How about you just go get into make up?"

"Good, Anything to get away from _him_." Minnie said tossing a glare at Mickey. He stuck his tongue out at her. She stomped out of the studio.

Mickey crossed his arms. "I hate women."

Walt chuckled. From the way Mickey and Minnie were always cuddling, he knew that was far from true. "No you don't. Once she comes out, you'll be fine. Look at this for me. I'm wondering if should change this part." One thing about doing cartoons with Walt, he always wanted their input on the cartoons and allowed them to change certain things if they thought of something that would work better.

Mickey looked over it. "I think the statue should fall on Minnie's head," he said out of spite.

"Mickey, let's be serious here."

"Well, I do think it would be funnier if we didn't get the turkey back…or if I just pulled the bones out."

Walt nodded. "I think that'll work." He took his pen from behind his ear and started to scratch out some things and write down a few notes.

They went onset and started working on the cartoon. They were still mad at each other but didn't show it when they were filming. There were parts where Minnie had to act mad at him and that wasn't hard since she already was mad at him.

They had a lunch break and afterwards Minnie was sitting in a chair reading over the script for the next scene. She kept glancing up at Mickey who was across from her drinking a glass of lemonade. He glanced up at her and playfully made a funny face at her and she started laughing. But then she realized it remembering she was still mad at him and stopped.

They were called back onto the set. Mickey stood up and held out his hand to her. He was tired of being mad at her. It was hard to stay mad at Minnie for very long as it was. There was no point in trying.

She smiled at him and instead of taking his hand she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

* * *

**The cartoon referenced here is "Grocery Boy". It's one of my favorites. It's so funny. She really was mad at him in the beginning of it. Well, not exactly _mad_ but playing hard to get and pretending to be mad. **


	10. Their Girls

**More Mickey and Oswald bonding**

* * *

Their Girls

Mickey and Oswald were at Walt's house one evening. They were sitting in the living room playing cards and a movie was on TV that they weren't really paying attention to.

"Go fish," Mickey said.

Oswald picked up some cards then put both of them down. "I win."

Mickey looked back and forth at him and the cards for a moment. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Screw you."

Oswald smirked. "Why do you think I'm Oswald the _lucky_ rabbit? I always win."

Mickey snickered. "Not in that last cartoon."

Oswald rolled his eyes. "It was one damn cartoon." Cartoons were becoming a touchy subject with Oswald. He was jealous that Mickey's cartoons were becoming more popular than his. He tried to hide it but it was becoming more obvious every time they saw in the news Mickey's cartoons ranked #1.

Mickey changed the subject. "When's Ortensia gonna be here?"

Oswald looked at the clock. "Soon hopefully. What about Minnie?"

"Same. We should double date."

Oswald snickered. "She's rubbing off on you more every day." Mickey reached over and kicked him. "You know what I've been hearing? Mickey and Minnie are such a cute couple," he said mimicking a girls voice. "Why can't I have a relationship like them? They're so perfect." He changed back to his normal voice. "It's ridiculous."

"People really say that?"

"Yeah. It's sickening actually. You two can't be perfect. You argue just like me and Ortencia do, don't you?"

Mickey tried to think of the last time he and Minnie argued. They really didn't argue very often at all. "I think the last thing we argued about was what to have for dinner."

Oswald was surprised it was something so simple. Couples were supposed to argue about more serious things, weren't they? "Seriously?"

"What was the last thing _you_ argued about?" Mickey said wondering why he sounded so surprised.

"She thought the panties in my room weren't hers and that I was seeing someone else. When actually, they _were_ hers. The way we settled that was a lot of fun though," he said thoughtfully. "Have you and Minnie had sex yet?"

"No." This conversation had escalated quickly.

"You should. It's pretty damn amazing. You know, considering if Minnie's half as good as Ortensia."

Mickey smirked. "Are you trying to pressure me to have sex with my girlfriend?"

Oswald chuckled. "What is this, high school? No. I'm just saying, it's freaking hot. And 'Tensh is just…god she's so beautiful."

Oswald had changed a lot over the years. He'd always had a sarcastic personality but he'd become more cynical for whatever reason. He'd also become more closed off but Mickey knew that was because of his jealousy. But he'd noticed whenever Otencia was brought up; he always softened at the mention of her.

"It'll happen eventually," Mickey said.

"Minnie's not daring enough. She's too prissy."

"Ortencia's too rebellious." But then again, Oswald was rebellious too. He always had been. He once snuck out to go to a party when he was 13, and already had 3 tattoos, one of them was identical to one Ortensia had. He was your sort of your stereotypical bad boy. "I guess that makes you perfect for each other."

The doorbell rang.

"She's here!" they both exclaimed at the same time. They both raced to the door pushing each other out of the way. Oswald managed to reach the door first because like he said, he was "lucky". He opened the door and both Minnie and Ortencia were there.

"Hey boys," Ortencia said. They both came inside. Ortencia kissed Oswald and Minnie kissed Mickey.

"We were thinking we should double date," Minnie said.

"See Oswald, me and Minnie aren't the only ones who want to double date," Mickey said with a smirk.

Oswald just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. We can double date all you want to. You left your earrings on my dresser baby," he said handing the blue diamonds to his girlfriend.

"Thanks honey," she said putting them on.

"Let's go," Minnie said taking Mickey's hand. "We're starving."

With that, they all got in Oswald's car and drove off for their double date.

* * *

**Mickey and Oswald are the best. Can they please have cartoons together? I would watch them all day every day!**


	11. Make Him Jealous

**There's a lot of jealousy going on in this relationship.**

* * *

Make Him Jealous

Minnie sat at a bench at the park one afternoon. Her face was in her hands and tears streamed from her eyes. She hated fighting with Mickey. It wasn't that they fought a lot, but when they did it hurt. She wiped her eyes. It wasn't her fault this time. She shouldn't be the one crying. If Mickey Mouse really loved her he'd apologize.

"Why so glum Min?"

She looked up and saw Mortimer Mouse in front of her. She rolled her eyes. Ever since he'd done cartoons with them he'd had his eyes on her. "Leave me alone Mortimer. I'm not in the mood."

He sat on the bench. "Minnie we're friends, right?"

"No." They could have been friends. Minnie had every intention of being his friend. Then he fell in love with her and tried to steal her away from Mickey. When Mickey defended her, Mortimer was mean to him. Now those two had a rivalry and Minnie didn't like him either way.

"Well you can tell me what's wrong? Was it the rat?"

"Don't call him that."

"Well was it? I bet he hurt you, didn't he?"

Minnie sighed. "It was just a little fight. It'll blow over soon."

"And how many other 'little fights' have there been? I'm telling you Minnie, he's not good enough for you. You're too hot for a guy like Mickey Mouse."

She glared at him. "Mortimer…" Then she realized that she could use him to her advantage. She played innocent and leaned closer to him. "You think so?"

"Oh yeah, of course," he said glad that he was finally getting the response he wanted out of her. "I mean look at you Minnie. You've got that cute little body. It's more than he deserves."

She leaned closer to him and batted her eyelashes. "And who do you think deserves me?"

"Me of course."

The thought of being with Mortimer disgusted her. "Well, what are you doing tonight?"

"Taking you out hot stuff."

* * *

She knew Mickey would be coming over to make up with her around 12. He always did. He woke up late and had something with cheese for breakfast then he'd come over and kiss her and take her out to lunch. But this time things would be different. She was with Mortimer, and he'd learn how good he had it.

The doorbell rang just when she suspected. "Hi Mickey," she said when she opened the door.

"Hey baby," Mickey said. He held her hands. "Look, I know I said some pretty bad things to you yesterday and I'm sorry…"

"Minnie, who's that?" Mortimer called.

"No one honey," she called back.

Mickey raised his eyebrows. "Who's here?"

She waved it off. "Just someone."

Mortimer came over to them. "Get out of here Mouse."

Mickey glared at him. "She's my girl. What the hell are you doing here?"

"She's my girl now Mick. You had your chance and you let her go. She's mine now."

Mickey looked at Minnie. "Is this true Minnie?"

Minnie nodded. "Mortimer and I are madly in love." That was the worst lie she'd ever told in her life.

"But you always said you hated him! You'd said you'd rather be caught dead than be with him! Why did that change all of a sudden?!"

"Look, our time is past okay? It's over."

"Now get out of here runt." Mortimer kicked Mickey out to the front lawn.

Minnie jumped startled by the violence but before she could run over and make sure he was okay, Mortimer slammed the door. "Now, where were we?"

One thing was for sure, she did not love Mortimer. "Listen honey, I'm feeling a little tired right now. How about we go out later tonight?"

"I'll see you tonight hot stuff."

* * *

Mickey was at a restaurant sitting across from Donald. He'd come here hoping to see Minnie so he could try and win her back. Sure enough he found her across the room with Mortimer. "Look at them Donald."

"This is good," Donald said tasting his food.

"That jerk. What does she see in him?"

"Try it Mickey, it's delicious."

"Donald you're not even listening to me."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"He doesn't care about her at all. He only cares about what he can get out of her."

"So you think he's slept with her?" Donald said with his mouth full.

"No I don't think he's…" Then the realization hit him. He was with her this morning. Who knows? Maybe he did. The thought horrified him. "Minnie and…him?!" His head dropped to the table.

Donald poked his ear. "Are you okay?"

Across the room Minnie knew Mickey was watching her and it pleased her that he was jealous. That's what she wanted. She'd have to give up Mortimer soon though. He was becoming incredibly annoying.

"Let's dance Mortimer," she said. They got up and went to the dance floor and started dancing.

There was literally fire in Mickey's eyes. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

His last nerve broke when he saw them kiss. He stomped over and punched Mortimer in the face making him stumble onto the floor and other people stared. "What the hell?!" Mortimer exclaimed.

"Don't you dare lay your lips on my girl again!" Mickey exclaimed.

"She left you," Mortimer said getting up.

"I don't care! She doesn't deserve a bastard like you."

"I'll fight you for her!"

"Bring it on!" Mickey exclaimed.

Mortimer tried to swing at him but then Minnie stepped between them. She didn't think they would start fighting. All she wanted was for Mickey to be jealous. She didn't want him to get hurt. "Mortimer, no! Stop!"

"Get out of the way Minnie."

"No! I won't let you hurt him!"

"He left you. He didn't want you anymore Minnie. Don't you want a better man than him?"

"There's no better man than Mickey. Especially not you Mortimer."

Mickey turned her to face him. "You mean you still love me Min?"

"Of course I do Mickey. I was just mad and I wanted you to feel jealous."

"Well it worked."

She giggled. "Let's not fight like this anymore sweetie."

He kissed her lips. "Never."

* * *

**People don't realize it, but Mickey and Minnie have a dysfunctional relationship just like everyone else.**

**I despise Mortimer about as much as Minnie does.**


	12. The Fame

**They're insanely famous. What more can I say?**

* * *

The Fame

Mickey and Minnie had been dating for over five years. It had also been about 6 years since Steamboat Willie had debuted. They two were becoming very famous. Their faces were everywhere on TV's and clothes and a whole lot of other merchandise. Walt's new company was really starting to kick off. And Mickey had even become the front man for the was all so exciting.

Recently however, Minnie had noticed a change in her boyfriend. He seemed to revel in the spotlight more than usual. His mind was more on the cameras than on her. And one night he had almost stood her up.

It had been a Friday night. They were going out to a restaurant that night for dinner and she had been waiting for him for an hour. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She angrily went to a pay phone and called him.

"Hello?"

"Mickey Mouse, where are you?!"

"I just got home…"

"What were you doing out?! Did you forget about our date?!"

A quick silence followed and she knew he really had forgotten. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Minnie! I'll be right over!"

"You'd better be here in 10 minutes Mickey." She hung up the phone and sat on a bench nearby waiting for him. She couldn't believe he had forgotten about their date. He'd never forgotten before. She convinced herself it was just a one-time thing and Mickey wasn't falling out of love with her like she'd been fearing.

10 minutes, and not a second later, he came over to her. "I'm so sorry Min," he said. He held her hands. "Were you waiting long?"

She stood up and shook her head. "Not _that_ long," she lied. "Come on. Let's go inside."

* * *

A couple days later, Mickey was in Walt's office reading the papers while Walt was writing a movie script he'd been working on. "It'll be great Mickey. They first of many hits."

"What's it called?"

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs."

Mickey came across an article. "Cool!"

"What?"

"Shanghaied got a 5 star review."

"That's great."

"You bet it is."

"Mickey," Walt said seriously.

Mickey looked at him. "Yeah?"

"You're becoming very famous."

"More than ever thought I would be."

"And you're only going to get even more famous. And with great fame there must be a level of humility. I don't want you to let that fame go to your head."

"Don't worry dad. I won't. Trust me. I'll never be that kind of person."

* * *

A few weeks later, Minnie was sitting outside of a theater where she and Mickey had planned a date to see a play. It was starting in 5 minutes and he wasn't here.

She sighed. She didn't like the new famous Mickey. She wished he was just like he used to be, not caring about the spotlight, fun, and humble, and just so in love with her. But he'd hardly cuddle with her anymore and this was the second time he'd been so late. Now it seemed like he didn't care about her anymore. She felt her eyes sting at the thought. She loved him. She loved that little goofball so much. It would break her heart to lose him that way.

Five minutes passed, ten, a half hour. They'd already missed half of it and she decided he wasn't coming so she left.

* * *

The next day she had just arrived on the set of a cartoon. She was still angry about yesterday. How could he do that to her? She didn't want to talk to him right now. And if he just had to talk to her, he'd better have a pretty good excuse for why he didn't show up.

She was going down the hallway to her dressing room when she saw Mickey.

"Hey, Minnie!" he exclaimed coming towards her.

She started walking faster but he caught up anyway.

He put his arms around her. "You trying to run away from me baby?" he said with a laugh. He tried to kiss her but she shoved him away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

He was making her angrier by the second. "Did you just forget about last night?!" she exclaimed.

"Last night?"

"The play Mickey!" she practically shouted.

His eyes got wide. "Oh…that. I'm sorry Minns. I was talking to some fans and…"

She snorted. "Fans. That's all you ever care about. Fans and fame and how many people are looking at you. That's not the only thing in the world. You're letting it all get to your head."

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are! You missed _our date_ to talk to some people you don't even know?! Are they really more important than our relationship?"

"Of course not baby. I love you." He tried to kiss her again.

She pulled away from him. "You don't act like you love me Mickey! You know, what if all of this were to disappear? What if they all stopped liking you so much?"

"Then I'd have you," he said taking her hand.

She took her hand back. "I don't think so."

He felt his heart sink. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore."

"You're…you're breaking up with me?"

She nodded. "Yes." She took off her ring and gave it to him. "Bye." She walked away leaving him standing alone.

* * *

Mickey sat in Walt's office much later toying with some pens. He'd spent the past 2 hours after shooting sitting around crying over Minnie. She wouldn't speak to him all day; she wouldn't even look at him. He'd tried to talk to her afterwards but she left too fast.

He felt like such an idiot. He really had let all of it get to his head and he'd forgotten all about the one thing that he cared about the most, Minnie.

"Did you have a rough day?" Walt asked.

Mickey nodded. "You have no idea."

"I think I do. Minnie left, didn't she?"

Mickey looked up at him. Was Walt really that much of a genius that he knew literally _everything_. "How do you know?"

"Just a hunch. And I was standing a few feet away from you anyway. You've been ignoring her?"

Mickey sighed. "Ignoring her, being mean to her, standing her up. I can't believe I let it get that far. I didn't mean to."

"You let all of the fame get to her head."

Mickey ran his hands through his ears frustrated. "I was out signing autographs last night and completely missed our date." He felt ashamed to even say it. He was very angry with himself. He was such a horrible person; he didn't blame Minnie for leaving. "Maybe she really does deserve someone better than me."

"Don't say that. You made a mistake. I'm sure deep down, she still loves you too. You've just got to prove yourself to her. Actions speak louder than words Mickey."

* * *

That evening he went to Minnie's house. He was nervous that she wouldn't take him back. She had been really mad that morning. But he wanted to make it up to her and prove to her that she could be a good man for her.

She opened the door and was surprised to see him there.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she said softly adjusting her bow.

"Can I come in?" To his surprise she moved aside and let him in closing the door behind her. "Minnie, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry I forgot about our dates and I've been so mean to you and ignored you. I've let you down and I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again." He held her hands. "You mean the world to me Min. I promise. Will you ever forgive me?"

She couldn't help the smile creeping onto her face. She had been hoping he would say this. She didn't want to break up with him for good. She was just so mad. She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately. "It's okay baby. I forgive you."

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you Minnie. You're such an amazing girl. I love you."

"I love you too Mickey."

It was from this experience that Mickey learned to be humble. As Walt said, he would only get more famous (and boy did he get more famous!). He learned never to let the fame get to his head and he never let any of it get in the way of his relationship with Minnie.

* * *

**Walt is like that wise old guru you see in movies that gives everyone the best advice and always speaks words of wisdom when everyone else is crazy. Except he's not old at this point. **

**Am i making Mickey sound like a bad person? I'm really not trying to! He's just...young, and hasn't got it all figured out yet. I've always thought of Mickey as a nice down to earth guy though. And this chapter is the reason why. **

**Snow White came out in 1938. Walt is in the process of writing it right now. The first movie is almost ready for production!**


	13. 21

**21. That's all this chapter is. Not _chapter_ 21.**

* * *

21

Mickey came to Minnie's house one day. She was in her house one day sitting on the living room floor looking at some papers. "What are you doing?"

She jumped when she heard him. "Oh Mickey, you scared me. How did you get in here?"

"I still have that key." He came over and sat next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Just going through these papers. Did I tell you I'm buying a house?"

"I think you may have mentioned it," he said. He elbowed her. "You're too young to be living alone Minnie," he said jokingly.

She giggled and elbowed him back. "Don't _you_ start that with me too. I'm about to turn 21. I don't want to live with my sister anymore. I love her, but it's time I got my own place. And anyway, you've had your own place since you were 19, it's my turn."

He smirked. "That's because I'm older."

She pushed his arm. "By a year!"

"Well, houses asides, let's talk about your birthday party."

"What about my birthday party?"

"You're turning 21 Min. You're going to be an adult. You've got to do something awesome."

"Like go to a club in Miami?" Which was what they did for his 21st birthday party.

"Or go to Las Vegas," he said with a knowing smile.

Her eyes widened. "You're taking me to Las Vegas for my birthday?!"

He kissed you. "You bet."

* * *

That weekend they went to Las Vegas. Goofy, Donald, Clarabelle, and Horace came with them to celebrate her birthday party with her.

The night of her birthday they were in the casino living it up. Mickey and Minnie were playing a slot machine game and got really lucky and racked up a lot of money. "Yes!" Minnie exclaimed when they won again.

"Let's play again!" Mickey exclaimed.

Minnie laughed. "Honey, you're turning into a gambling addict."

"It's just one more game Min. One game won't hurt at all." That one game turned into 5 games which turned into 10. He'd been getting very lucky so far. Minnie went off with Clarabelle for a while and when she came back he was still playing.

"Have you lost once?" Minnie said impressed with all the money he had.

Mickey shook his head. "Nope, not once. This is great. I'm quitting my job. This is the only way to make money! I'm going to live in Vegas and make my living this way! Yeah Vegas!"

Minnie and Clarabelle looked at each other a little concerned. "Um, Mickey, maybe you should stop for a while," Minnie said.

"No! Can't you see I'm winning Min? I can't stop now!"

Minnie and Clarabelle left again. When she came back, Mickey was sitting on the floor next to the game looking really upset. She sat next to him. "You lost?"

He nodded slowly. His eye was twitching.

She rubbed his ear comfortingly. "How much did you lose?"

"I only have $50 left. Fifty freaking dollars," Mickey said.

She giggled. "You got over that gambling addiction really fast."

He stood up and she stood up with him. "I'm not moving to Vegas Min. I'm not quitting my job. I can't do this forever. I'd rather have a stable income than play my chances at a dumb game."

She kissed him. "That's the Mickey I know." She held his hand. "Come with me to the bar."

He smirked. "Minnie Mouse is drinking?"

"I'm 21. I can drink legally."

They sat at the bar. "So you're gonna splurge?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

Mickey chuckled. "We turned 21 at the right time. Better be glad all that alcohol ban stuff is over."

The bar tender came over. "What can I get you? Beer? Whiskey? Wine? Margarita? Daquiri?"

"Um, I think I'll have a Daquiri," Minnie said.

"What flavor?"

"Lime."

"And you?" the bartender said to Mickey.

"A cherry margarita."

The rest of the night was spent with more drinking and gambling. Mickey got over his initial shock of losing all that money and got back into gambling but it never became an addiction again. By the time they went back to their hotel room at 2:00 a.m. they were pretty drunk. But they hadn't had a drinking contest like Goofy and Donald did so they weren't as bad as they could have been.

* * *

Minnie woke up the next morning (or afternoon since it was 12:00) feeling horrible. She felt like someone was driving a railroad stake through her head. She heard Mickey groan next to her. She turned to face him and saw him running his hands through his hair looking pretty miserable. "You're sick too?"

"Sick doesn't even begin to describe it," he said.

She buried her face in her pillow. "This is horrible!"

He chuckled. "Your first hangover. The first of many."

"Many?!" she exclaimed. "No! There won't be any more! No more hangover's for me! I'm done! I'm never drinking this much again!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Min, come on. Everyone says that. They never do it."

"No, I'm going to do it! I mean it. I'm never giving myself a hangover again. This is crazy. What is wrong with society?! You intentionally drink bottles and bottles of alcohol knowing you're going to feel dead the next morning? Not Minnie Mouse. No way! No more hangovers for me."

And to this day, Minnie never drank enough to give her another hangover.

* * *

**The story of how Mickey almost became a gambling addict and Minnie's first hangover.**

**The alcohol ban, or Prohibition Movement, was from 1920 to 1933. Alcohol became illegal in the United States during that time. The year is 1935. Mickey and Minnie reached the legal drinking age at the right time. **

**Assuming that 21 was the legal age back then. Was anyone 21 back in 1935 and can tell me if it was?**

**Why is this chapter all about alcohol and drinking?**


	14. Fourth of July

**Yay! Another chapter! This one is just a bunch of romantic fluff**

* * *

Fourth of July

Mickey and Minnie got out of the car with a picnic basket and blanket. Mickey led and Minnie followed him to a meadow next to a lake.

"This is nice," she said.

"Yeah. Walt used to bring Oswald and me here when we were kids," Mickey said. "It was a lot of fun."

They spread out their picnic blanket. Mickey opened the picnic basket and pulled out the cheese sandwiches and fruit salad and apple pie. "Eat up." They started eating. "You like the sandwiches? I added extra cheese and used mozzarella and American."

Minnie giggled. "They're delicious. You out did yourself today Mickey Mouse."

"Thank you milady," he said with a fake British accent.

She laughed. "You're quite welcome milord," she said also with a British accent. They laughed. They finished eating and put away the dishes. It was starting to get dark. They walked along the lake. "Mickey, look!" Minnie exclaimed when she saw a fish jump out of the water.

More fish started jumping out like they were putting on a show for them. "Look at them. They're going crazy," he said with a laugh. They watched the fish fascinated until they calmed down a few minutes later. Mickey took his shoes off. "Come on," he said gesturing to the water.

She took hers off and held his hand and they went into the water up to their knees. "It's freezing," she said.

Mickey laughed. "You get used to it." She was looking at the fireflies circling around the water. He splashed her while her back was turned.

"Ah!" She turned around and saw him smirking. "Mickey Mouse! You're gonna get it!" She chased him through the water splashing him and he splashed her back. She managed to catch him and she grabbed him from behind. He caught himself on a rock before he could slip and make them both fall into the water. He sat on it and pulled her up with him.

The sky was almost dark now. She could see the moon now. She felt him tap her shoulder and turned to face him. He'd picked a blue flower out of the ground and stuck it in her hair. She felt herself blushing. "Thanks Mickey."

"It matches your eyes." They were moving closer to each other. Finally their lips connected in a sweet kiss. A few minutes later they broke their kiss looking into each other's eyes. He ran his fingers through her soft hair. He realized it was almost completely dark. "Hey, they'll be starting soon." He got off the rock back into the water and held her hand as she got down too. They waded back over to the shore and went to sit back on their picnic blanket.

The first rocket shot into the sky and there was an explosion. Then it burst into green colors. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the fireworks. More colors exploded in the sky. They made shapes of the United stated and the American flag. Two pink and red fireworks formed the shape of a heart with an arrow through it.

They looked at each other both with smiles on their faces. She leaned towards him again and placed a kiss on his lips. He brushed his fingers across her cheek and deepened their kiss. A few moments later they broke it off and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Thanks for bringing me here," she said.

"Anything for you honey."

Their eyes closed and they leaned in to kiss again, deep and passionate with the fireworks exploding in front of them.

* * *

**Fluffy fluff romantic fluff**


	15. Sweet Love

**Just as a heads up this chapter is a _little_ suggestive.**

* * *

Sweet Love

Minnie was sitting in front of the mirror in her dressing room one day. Her mind was still spinning from the first of many passionate nights she and Mickey had last night. She never could have imagined that it would feel that good, but making love to him was like she'd died and gone to heaven. They hadn't even intended for it to happen, it just did. He was so gentle with her and she had been so nervous.

She had been thinking about him ever since. She hadn't seen him yesterday and she craved him now like nothing else. She craved his sweet taste and his hands on her and that indescribable feeling of him inside of her…

She jumped as she heard a knock on the door. She went over and opened it and sure enough he was there. A big smile lit her face and she threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately. He held her close to him and as his tongue explored her mouth she felt her heart racing. He kicked the door closed and they backed up until they were laying on the couch.

She broke their kiss for a moment to breathe. "I missed you," she said breathlessly running her hands through his hair.

He kissed her hand. "I missed you too Min. I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday." He went down to her neck.

She moaned. "Neither could I." It felt so good when he kissed her neck like this. He'd already left a ton of red marks on her when they slept together, if he left anymore it might become even more obvious on camera. She lifted his head and moved him back to her mouth and he kissed her hard. Her body was buzzing. She desperately wanted to feel him again. His hand went up her dress to her panties and she moaned into his mouth. She was so tempted to start taking his clothes off but she knew if they did this now someone would hear them and they wouldn't be able to hide it. She broke their kiss. He went down to kiss her again but she put her finger over his lips.

"What wrong honey?"

"We shouldn't do this now."

He realized she was right. He was letting his hormones get the better of him. "You're right Min." He sat up and she sat up as well adjusting her purple and pink striped bow and her hair. He held her hand. "Tonight then."

She sighed. "Oh Mickey, I want to but my mother wanted me to come over."

"Go visit her tomorrow."

"I already told her I would." She ran her fingers across his cheek. "Tomorrow night, come over my house. I'll have a surprise for you."

He rested his forehead on hers. "What kind of surprise?"

She giggled. "The kind that you're not supposed to know."

* * *

Minnie was at her house the next night preparing her surprise for him. She put on her sweet smelling lotion and the perfume that he'd liked ever since their second date. She put on the sexiest lingerie she could find, a lacey pink bra and panties. She'd have to go to the lingerie store and stock up on some more now. She put her robe over it and proceeded to light some scented candles around her room and play some romantic music. "Perfect."

Just as she finished she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs and opened it. "Hi sweetie."

"Hey beautiful," he said coming inside. "I got you something." He handed her some flowers.

"They're gorgeous!" she said sniffing them. "Thank you." She put them in a vase.

"So what's the big surprise?" he asked.

"It's upstairs," she said. They went upstairs. She suddenly felt nervous and her heart pounding. It wasn't like she knew how to be sexy. She'd never seduced a man before. And what if he didn't like her little surprise? They went into the room.

Mickey gasped. "This is so nice Min."

"You really like it?"

He held her hands. "Of course I do. You did all of this for me?"

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm." She could feel herself blushing.

He kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He kissed her again this time more passionately. Then he looked into her eyes and they both knew what they wanted. He untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. His eyes got wide when he saw her. Her creamy skin, small breasts covered in lace and silk, and her subtle curves exposed to him. He ran his hands down her sides and she shivered. He smiled. "You're so beautiful Min."

They went over to the bed and sat next to each other. He kissed her deeply caressing every inch of her body he could reach. She lifted his shirt and in half a second it was off. She ran her fingers down his chest with slightly shaking hands. She had started this, now she had to be sexy for him.

"You nervous?" he said knowingly.

"No," she lied giving herself away by blushing.

He could see through her. He always could. "Don't be nervous Minnie." He started kissing her again and their passionate night began.

* * *

**Ah young love...**


	16. Daisy May Duck

**Introducing Daisy!**

* * *

Daisy May Duck

1936

Minnie came into the hair salon one afternoon for an appointment. A friend of hers had recommended the place to her saying it was the best all around. As she walked in she was hit with the smell of shampoo and burning hair. The lady at the desk immediately recognized her from TV. "Hello Minnie Mouse."

"Hello," Minnie said. She was used to being recognized by now. Almost everywhere she went there was at least one person who knew who she was and wanted an autograph or picture. "I have an appointment."

"Just wait right here and we'll call you when we're ready for you."

Minnie to the soft chairs lining the wall and sat down.

She sat in the waiting room and was called to a chair. While she waited, she picked up one of the magazines on the table in front of her. It was a fashion magazine and she was featured on the front cover for a photo shoot she did for Chanel a few weeks ago. As she flipped through the pages she eventually came to the spread.

"Minnie, we're ready for you,"

Minnie put the magazine down and was led over to the sinks to get her hair washed. She said down and her hair dresser came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Daisy," said a young white duck about her age. She had shoulder length white hair that came just below her shoulders and it had blonde highlights in it. She wore a blue button up shirt with matching jean shorts, ankle boots, and blue earrings along with a blue headband and she had gum in her mouth.

"Minnie," she said shaking hands with her and sitting in the chair.

"Minnie Mouse right? From the cartoons?" Daisy said as she began to wash her hair.

"Yeah. That's me," Minnie said modestly. She leaned back as Daisy started to wash her hair. Although people constantly recognized her, she was always humble about her fame. She'd never been one to brag in the first place, no use trying to start now that she was so famous.

Daisy poured the shampoo onto her hair. "I love the cartoons. They're great."

"Thanks," Minnie said.

"I've always wanted to be an actress. I've been in the beauty business too long."

"Well why don't you become an actress?"

"At this point I'm just working here until my career takes off." She started drying Minnie's hair. "You know, whenever that happens."

Minnie wiped a bit of water out of her eyes. "You could come talk to Walt. He's a nice guy, I'm sure he'll give you an audition."

"You really think so?" Daisy said excitedly.

"Sure. It's worth a shot."

Daisy squealed. "Oh my god I'm going to be in cartoons!"

Minnie laughed. They talked while Daisy did her hair and they quickly became good friends. They had a lot in common, they were both girly and feminine (although Daisy was slightly more hyper than Minnie). When she was done, Minnie gave Daisy her number. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"We can totally hand out. I'll call you. Bye Minnie!"

* * *

The next day Minnie, Mickey, Goofy, and Donald were hanging out at their favorite diner. Goofy and Donald were fighting over the jukebox going back and forth between songs and starting to annoy some of the people in there. Mickey and Minnie were sitting at the table sharing a milkshake with two straws they had just ordered.

Mickey chuckled at the sight of Goofy and Donald. "Look at them."

Minnie laughed. "They'll learn some day."

"Dad's working on a movie," Mickey said.

"He's getting into movies now? That's awesome," Minnie said. "What's it called?"

"Well, this is supposed to be classified information but I think I can trust you." She laughed at the way he said it like it was super-secret spy work. "It's called Snow White and the Seven Dwarves."

Minnie raised her eyebrows wondering where she had heard that before. "That's a fairy tale, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's about this princess with an evil witch mother who tries to kill her so she runs away and meets these dwarves. Then she's poisoned and almost dies."

"That sounds kind of dark."

"Well you know dad, he won't give it a bad ending."

Minnie giggled and nodded. "That's true."

"So where's this girl you invited?"

Minnie looked around. "She should be here any minute. I told her three."

All of a sudden Minnie saw the duck come into the diner. "There she is." She waved her over. "Hi Daisy."

"Hi Minnie," Daisy said hugging her.

"Hello Daisy," Mickey said holding out his hand.

Daisy shook it suddenly feeling a little star struck. _The_ Mickey Mouse was actually talking to _her_. "Nice to meet you."

"Sit down," Mickey said.

Over at the jukebox, Donald had stopped fighting Goofy when he noticed the beautiful duck girl sitting next to Mickey and Minnie. "Who is _that_?"

"Why that's the waiter Donald," Goofy said thinking he was talking about the guy near them serving drinks and burgers.

"No!" Donald said. He turned Goofy's head in the other direction. "That. Who is _she_?"

"You think it could be Minnie's friend?"

Donald abandoned Goofy and went towards them and Goofy followed. He didn't know who this girl was, but he definitely wanted to get to know her. He was immediately infatuated with her.

"Hi," Donald said to Daisy. "You must be Dazzle?"

Mickey and Minnie held back laughs at his bad attempt at flirting. He didn't even know her name, and he expected her to like him?

Daisy raised her eyebrows. "Daisy May Duck. And you're Donald Duck?"

"At your service." He leaned against the table trying to look cool. "You come here often doll?" he said flashing a smile.

"Not this particular place. But it is really nice." He was obviously flirting with her and it wasn't working. She wondered if she should tell him she already had a boyfriend.

They all sat around the table and of course Donald tried to get close to Daisy. He tried not to show how frustrated he was really getting because she wasn't returning his advances. Knowing Donald's temper (and it was _a lot_ worse back then), it was a miracle he hadn't blown his top yet.

"So Daisy, Minnie said you want to be an actress," Mickey said saving her from the obviously awkward situation before Donald could really lose that temper of his.

Daisy nodded. "Yeah. Do you think Walt Disney would give me an audition?"

"I'm sure of it," Mickey said.

Sur enough Walt did give her an audition. He really liked her. He thought she had the perfect personality to be on screen. And within no time she was in her first cartoon with Donald. He still tried to flirt with her and she still didn't return his affection.

Once the filming for that cartoon was over Daisy was about to leave the studio. "Hey Minnie!" she said when she saw Minnie with Mickey about to leave for the day as well. They both waved her over and before she could get to them, Donald stopped her.

"Hey, Daisy!"

Daisy turned around to see him looking very upset. "What's the matter Donald?"

"I've been trying all this time to get you to go out with me and you won't even look twice at me! Haven't you realized it all this time?! What the hell is the matter with you?! Why don't you love me too?!" he exclaimed. His temper had finally boiled over the edge. It had been a long time coming.

Daisy narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips. "Listen Donald Duck, It's not like I haven't noticed your poor attempts at flirting with me. Honestly I don't think anyone could have possibly ignored it. But FYI I already have a boyfriend. And to be perfectly honest with you I wouldn't go out with a guy with an attitude like yours if my life depended on it." With that she stomped off leaving Donald standing there stunned.

Mickey and Minnie just shook their heads at him. "After saying all that, he honestly expected her to go out with him?" Mickey said.

"I think Donald could use some lessons in the art of love and romance," Minnie said.

* * *

**Daisy first appeared in the cartoon Don Donald in 1937 but wasn't an official character. The next cartoon she appeared in Mr. Duck Steps Out was when she officially became the Daisy Duck we know and love today.**

**She obviously hates Donald right now. I mean, he's moving in on her and he was rude to her, she already has a boyfriend anyway. But of course they'll be together in later years.**

**But yes, I agree with Minnie, Donald needs a lessen in the art of love and romance. Maybe Mickey can give him some lessons.**


	17. Mouse VS Rabbit

**That sibling rivalry man...**

* * *

Mouse vs. Rabbit

1938

Mickey and Minnie were at Walt's house one afternoon sitting in the backyard eating cheesecake. Walt was sitting in a chair with his feet propped up with a sketchbook as he always had with him wherever he went it seemed. Mickey had been nominated for another Academy Award for "Brave Little Tailor". If he won this one, it would be this third Oscar in his career.

The only thing that concerned him was who he was up against.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Minnie said. She'd been trying to console him about it ever since Walt told him the other nominations.

"He already hates me," Mickey said digging his fork into the last piece of his cheesecake.

"He does not hate you," Minnie said. "How would you feel if you were in his place? You'd be a little hostile for a while too."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't hate me. And if I won, he'd probably come up on that stage and strangle me himself."

"Well are you going to forfeit the nomination for him? You worked hard on that cartoon and a lot of people liked it."

"But we've never been up against each other for an award before, Min. And considering how all of this has been playing out lately, I don't think it can end well either way."

Walt lowered his sketchbook feeling like he had to step in. "Mickey, both of you earned that nomination fair and square. And whoever wins, wins. There's nothing either of you can do to change the votes. I know it seems like he hates you now, but that's just how he's dealing with the situation. No one ever intended for things to turn out this way. He just hasn't learned to let go of the grudge."

"It doesn't mean I don't feel bad about it," Mickey said.

All of a sudden they heard voices from around the side of the house.

"Ozzy, there's no use getting mad at him about it! It's not his fault!" Ortencia exclaimed.

"It _is_ his fault 'Tensh!" Oswald said. They came into the yard. Minnie, Mickey, and Walt were looking at him surprised. He came towards Mickey pointing at him. "You! The first time I get nominated for an Oscar in 4 years and you have to go ruining it!" he shouted.

"It's not like I saw that you were nominated and asked them for it just to spite you…" Mickey said trying to be calm about it.

"I don't care!" Oswald said. He was so mad his face was nearly turning red. "For once I almost had something you didn't have! And here you come having to be so god damn perfect and taking it away! I swear…!"

"He hasn't even won the freaking Oscar yet!" Ortencia exclaimed.

Oswald turned on her. "So you think he's going to win?!"

"Ozzy, I never said…!"

"Never mind!" He turned back to Mickey. "You…!"

Walt stepped in. "Oswald stop!" Oswald stopped talking but his glare was fixed on Mickey. "There is no reason for you to be mad at Mickey."

"I have every reason in the world to be mad at him!" Oswald said. "He thinks he's so damn perfect. And he's going to try and take this away from me…!"

"It's not my choice…" Mickey jumped in trying to defend himself.

"Oswald, whoever wins this award will win it fairly. Neither of you have a greater chance than the other. You are both equally as talented and whoever wins the Oscar does not make either of you better than the other. You have no justifiable reason to take all of this pent up anger out on Mickey…"

"I don't have any pent up anger!" Oswald exclaimed.

Walt sighed. "Either way, you can't take anything out on Mickey. It's not his fault."

Oswald glared at Mickey. "We'll see who's laughing when _I_ win." He turned to leave. "Come on 'Tensh." He started walking and noticed Ortencia wasn't walking next to him. He turned around. "Ortencia, come on!"

Ortencia sighed and gave them all an apologetic look then followed him.

* * *

Mickey put his head in his hand. His relationship with his brother had been consistently getting worse and worse. It was all because of him, but what could he do besides drop out of the acting business? It was his life; he couldn't see himself doing anything else. He wanted to make things better somehow but he didn't see how he could. Especially if he won this award. If he did win, he just knew things would get even worse from then on.

Mickey and Minnie were sitting next to each other in the theater waiting for the awards show to start. He should have been happy. He was happy the other two times he'd been sitting here waiting for his name to be called. Now he dreaded it. He'd been trying to be a good sport and make up for things in the weeks following Oswald's confrontation at Walt's house. But Oswald had already given him several hateful looks since they'd been here. He feared that if he won, it would be the moment that severed their relationship completely.

Minnie held his hand. "Don't look so upset."

"It's hard to believe Oswald used to be my best friend. I don't think he's smiled at me once in three years."

Minnie rubbed his ear comfortingly and he leaned into her hand as he always did. "Mickey, I know you're really upset about your brother but you're here because you've worked hard to be here. If you win, it's because you deserve to win and you can't let it affect you like this. Besides, Oswald can't stay mad forever. He'll probably be upset for a little while and he'll get over it."

Mickey smiled. She was right. Oswald couldn't stay mad forever. He'd always been a big talker. He'd say he was going to be mad, but he wouldn't stay mad. He leaned over and kissed his girlfriend. "You always know how to make me feel better, Min."

The awards show started. The award for Best Cartoon was about to be called. Mickey's name was called and he went up and accepted the award. While he was up there in the audience he saw Oswald. He had his arms crossed and the look on his face was murderous.

After the awards show was over, between taking pictures and answering questions from ravenous reporters, Mickey managed to find Oswald and Ortencia in the crowd. "Hey Oswald!" Mickey said getting his attention. He and Minnie went over to him.

Oswald narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you want? You can save the bragging, I don't want to hear it."

"I just wanted to say congratulations on being nominated. That's an accomplishment in itself. I'm proud of you for it."

Oswald was about to say something but decided against it and just walked away.

Mickey sighed. "I tried."

Minnie hugged him. "You did. That's all you can do. Oswald can't stay mad forever."

* * *

**Feelings escalating, tensions rising, what will happen with Mickey and Oswald?**


	18. Wreckless Love

**I am back and i'm finishing this story. I'm sorry I took so long. Honestly. To make up for it, here's a long-ish chapter for you.**

* * *

Wreckless Love

Mickey and Donald were outside of the studio one day. It had been a long day of filming but it had been fun. Whenever the two of them and Goofy did a cartoon together it was always fun and every kind of crazy thing you can imagine happened.

"Hey," Donald said elbowing him. "Who's that?" he said pointing across the parking lot. Mickey looked over and saw Goofy standing next to his car with a beautiful girl. She had long orange hair and tanned skin, she wore a knee length purple dress, and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"I don't know," Mickey replied. "I've never seen her before."

They glanced over at Mickey and Donald and came over to them. "Hey guys," Goofy said. "This is my girlfriend, Sylvia."

Mickey and Donald were shocked. Donald's beak fell off and hit the ground. Mickey picked it up and put it back on for him. Both were wondering the same thing. Where on earth did Goofy find a girl so pretty she looked like a super model?! "She-she's _your_ girl?" Donald said.

"It's nice to finally meet both of you," Sylvia said. Even her voice was amazing!

"You too Sylvia," Mickey said shaking hands with her.

"Where'd you two meet?" Donald asked curiously.

"When I was in Seattle last week," Goofy replied.

Donald nodded taking a mental note on that. "Uh-huh. I'll have to go to Seattle sometime soon."

"Well, we're going out tonight," Goofy said. "Bye guys." He and Sylvia went back to the car to leave.

"Man, she is freaking hot!" Donald said once they were gone. "I mean, I didn't know you could find a girl like that in Seattle of all places."

"I've seen some pretty hot girls in Seattle," Mickey replied. He smirked. "I thought you were in love with Daisy anyway?"

"I do love Daisy!" Donald said. "I'm a victim of unrequited love though. But maybe I can go to Seattle and find a girl that hot and make Daisy jealous. Then she'll leave that boyfriend of hers and be with me."

"It'll never work," Mickey said.

"You never know. It might, if all the girls in Seattle are as hot as Sylvia."

Mickey nodded in agreement. "She really is a babe though."

"Who's a babe?!" Minnie exclaimed from right behind him.

He jumped and turned around to see her with her arms crossed looking angry. "Ah! Minnie! Um, no one sweet heart…"

"I heard you saying someone was hot and it wasn't me! You'd better be able to explain yourself!"

"Um, I…look Minnie, it wasn't like that at all, you see…"

Daisy came up behind Donald who was holding back a laugh at Mickey getting yelled at. "And what's this about making me jealous, huh?"

He also jumped and saw her looking very angry too. "What? I don't know what you're talking about," he said innocently.

That just made her angrier. "Yes you do! I heard you say you were going to go to Seattle and find a hot girl to make me jealous! You really think that's going to make me love you?! You're just a jerk, that's all you are."

Mickey was still trying to explain things to Minnie who was still very angry. "We were just talking about Goofy's new girlfriend honey…"

"Well newsflash Mickey Mouse, you're _my_ boyfriend! Stop hitting on Goofy's girl!"

"But I wasn't…"

"Whatever." She started walking away and Daisy followed.

"Geez, you can't say anything around here without a woman getting mad," Mickey said to Donald who nodded in agreement.

And of course Minnie heard it. "Mickey…!"

"Sorry baby!" He ran to catch up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I'm sorry honey."

She rolled her eyes but hugged him anyway. "You're annoying." She kissed his lips.

A smile formed on his face. He knew that meant 'I love you'.

* * *

Minnie was at home one night sitting in her room. Her puppy Fifi was laying on the floor at her feet while she sat in a chair putting the last of her photos in an album before she got ready for bed for the night. Most were pictures of her and Mickey, on dates, at the studio, at home, photostrips from a photo booth. Just looking at them made her smile. She sighed. "He makes me so happy Fifi."

All of a sudden the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said when she answered it.

"Hey honey," Mickey said.

A smile immediately lit her face at hearing his voice. "Hey baby."

"I miss you. Can I come over?"

"Of course you can come over."

"Cool. I'll be there soon."

"Okay baby. Bye." She hung up the phone. "He's going to be here soon Fifi."She'd decided she wanted to take her shower with him. After taking her clothes off she put on her pink bathrobe and sprayed herself with her favorite (and Mickey's favorite) perfume. Before she knew it the doorbell rang. She unlocked the door and opened it. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said not expecting to see her wearing only a robe. He came inside and she closed the door behind him. "Did you just get out of the shower?" His heart was pounding as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her naked body through the thin robe.

She gave him a seductive look. "Actually, I was just about to get in." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," he said kind of disappointed that she didn't ask him to get in with her.

She smiled again then went upstairs satisfied. She loved playing hard to get. And after all these years she'd had enough practice in being sexy for him to know how to get him turned on. A few minutes later she called him from upstairs. "Mickey!" she called. "Can you come up here? I'm having a problem with the shower head."

"I'll be right there baby," he said. She heard his footsteps on the stairs. When he came into the bathroom he was confused. The water was running fine. "Min, I thought the shower was broken?"

She turned around and started untying her robe. "I fixed it," she said coming towards him. She pulled her robe down just so that it was barely covering her breasts. She closed the door behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was red and his heart was pounding again. When she touched him, he felt like his legs would give out. "You want to get in with me?" she said sweetly already unbuttoning his shirt.

He kissed her lips. "Of course I do."

* * *

Donald and Daisy were at the park a few days later sitting on the swings.

"Daisy, I'm not going to go to Seattle and find a girl to make you jealous," Donald said. Daisy was _still_ mad at him.

"Donald, if I hadn't heard what you were saying and called you out on it, you would have done it. And that pisses me off," she said still not looking at him.

"Come on Daisy…"

All of a sudden they heard Mickey and Minnie coming towards them also arguing.

"Screw you!" Mickey said.

"You are so immature and annoying!" Minnie exclaimed.

"What's your problem?" Donald said.

"I find it amazing how much you two argue," Daisy said. "It's actually a little ridiculous."

"What are you arguing about anyway?"

Minnie and Mickey froze for a moment and looked at each other. "I don't remember," they said at the same time.

"Apologize," Daisy said.

"But we don't remember who started it," Minnie said.

"So? Apologize, _now_."

Mickey hugged her. "I'm sorry Min."

"I'm sorry too sweetie." They kissed passionately.

Then Goofy and Sylvia came over with ice cream cones. "Hey guys."

"Where'd you get ice cream?!" Donald exclaimed.

"The truck was over there," Sylvia said pointing behind them. "But it left already."

"And you didn't get me any?!"

"How were we supposed to know you wanted ice cream?" Goofy said. "It's good too," he said starting to tease Donald. "It's so cold and delicious and strawberry flavored."

While the ice cream argument was going on Mickey and Minnie sat down on the other bench nearby. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her passionately over and over again. She broke their kisses for a moment. "You're so mean to me," she said breathlessly.

He rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry." He kissed her lips. "I love you though Minnie. I promise, I'll try not to be so mean to you anymore."

"I promise too. Kiss me." He kissed her once again.

People wouldn't believe how much they argued with each other and annoyed each other early in their relationship. It never changed the fact that they loved each other and adored each other to no end. Anyone who saw them could see it in their eyes every time they looked at each other, even when they were mad at each other. They soon calmed down a bit though, so here was less arguing and so much affection.

* * *

**This chapter may seem kind of random. I feel like Mickey and Minnie's relationship was a lot more...unstable maybe, back then. In Mickey's cartoons and even the comic books you can see the progression of how he kind of "grew up" I guess over the years and how he was a lot more immature back then. Even Minnie, although I feel like she's always been a bit more mature than him. They're so much younger, just in their 20's, so I feel like they'd argue so much but it would be forgotten so quickly. **

**And also I think I need to talk about Goofy and Sylvia. Sylvia was in the "Extremely Goofy Movie" and as far as I know that's the only time she appeared. But god they were so darn freaking cute in that movie! So this is just my weird universe but I think they got together this long ago, then they got married, then they got divorced, then they got together again, then she's Max's mommy, then they broke up again, then they got back together and did the movie. So today, they would still be together, she's just not in cartoons because...she doesn't really want to be.**

**Okay, i'm done explaining. Next chapter!**


	19. Love Letters

Love Letters

Many times Minnie would come into her dressing room and find a bouquet of flowers. A lot of the time they'd have a note attached. One day she came in before going to the set for filming and found another bouquet of roses. As if her dressing room wasn't crowded enough. But they were beautiful and she didn't mind. She put down her bag and picked up the note attached to the flowers.

**_Dear Minnie,_**

**_These are for being such an amazing girlfriend. I love you more than I could possibly put into words._**

**_Love, Mickey_**

Seeing little notes like these, no matter how long or short they were, made her feel so loved and special to him.

* * *

After filming that day, Mickey went into his own dressing room and found a piece of pink paper taped to the mirror. He had a pretty good idea of who it was from. She was the only person he knew who wrote on pink paper.

He took it off the mirror and read it.

**_My Dearest Mickey,_**

**_I got your flowers. They're lovely. Just like you are my sweet man. I love you more than anything honey._**

**_Xoxo Minnie_**

He folded the note back up and put it in his pocket. He'd read it again and again throughout the day.

* * *

Minnie and Daisy were at the mall one afternoon. They were at the food court where they were meeting Clarabelle and Sylvia who were no where to be found. Daisy went to pick up their burritos. Minnie went into her purse for her lip gloss but found a piece of paper in it that she hadn't noticed before. She took it out and unfolded it.

**_My beautiful Minnie,_**

**_I can't stop thinking about you sweet heart. Everything about you has clouded my mind so much I couldn't even concentrate on set yesterday. From your beautiful blue eyes, and your soft sweet lips, and your perfect body that I can't stop thinking about touching and caressing. Until tonight when we're in your bed. I can just taste you right now and feel your tight body. Your sweet moans are like music to my ears. Until tonight my love._**

**_Yours forever, Mickey_**

Afterwards she was blushing so much and her stomach was fluttering like she had a million butterflies in it. Now she was thinking about him. The day couldn't go by fast enough so that she could see him.

Daisy put the tray of food in front of her and had Clarabelle and Sylvia with her. "You okay?" Clarabelle said to her. They all noticed her red face.

She forced herself to come back down to reality. "Um…yeah, of course."

"What's that?" Daisy said pointing to the note she still held.

"Nothing," Minnie said quickly.

"Seems like a whole lot of something to be nothing," she said distributing the food.

"It's from Mickey," Minnie said.

"Oh," the rest of them said knowingly. All conversation about it was dropped. Judging my Minnie's reaction they all had a pretty good idea of what it said.

* * *

The next day Mickey came into his room in his pajamas to go to bed. It was very late. He'd only just gotten off the phone with Minnie.

When he got into the room he saw a piece of paper on his pillow. How had he not seen it before? He picked it up and unfolded it.

**_My love,_**

**_You make me feel amazing in every way. You make me happy, you always make me smile when I'm down, you make me laugh. On top of that when you make love to me you make me feel like I'm soaring into ecstasy. You make me feel special and loved. I could never ask for anyone better than you. You are the love of my life._**

**_Your special one, Minnie._**

Mickey went to bed with pleasant dreams that night and a smile on his face.

* * *

**I've always thought love letters were really cute.**


	20. The Forgotten Star

**Last Oswald chapter of this story.**

* * *

The Forgotten Star

1939

Walt, Mickey, and Oswald were out at the golf field one afternoon. They were celebrating another successful cartoon. Oswald hadn't wanted to go but Walt insisted. It was bad enough that his own cartoons had the lowest ratings ever and his producers were about to stop making them for him. Now Mickey was the most popular cartoon character in America and he was consistently winning award after award and he was obviously Walt's favorite.

Mickey hit the ball and got a hole in one.

"Nice shot Mickey," Walt said. "You're winning."

"When does Mickey ever not win?" Oswald mumbled from where he was sitting on the golf cart.

Walt and Mickey didn't seem to hear him.

"Things just keep getting better," Mickey said after getting the ball so they could move to the next hole.

"How so?" Walt said.

"All these hits, our award for 'Brave Little Tailor'. You've got another one coming up don't you?"

Walt chuckled. "I'll always have something to put out for you. Don't you worry."

Oswald couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his golf club down and walked down the path away from them.

"Oswald…" Walt said.

Oswald ignored him. His hatred for Mickey just kept growing. He had everything, fame, success, a beautiful girl, their father's love. And now that Ortencia was gone he had nothing. She broke up with him a month ago. She had made him feel wanted and made him feel like there was at least one person out there who really cared about him but now that she was gone he felt like he didn't have anything anymore.

* * *

They were over at Walt's house a few nights later sitting around the living room playing Spades. It was a rainy night and the thunder crashed outside. Minnie was there now as well as Walt's wife,

Mickey shuffled the cards. "Best two out of three."

"Afterwards I want you two to see the script I just finished for you," Walt said.

"Ooh, is it romantic?" Minnie asked eagerly. She'd wanted a good romantic cartoon recently.

Walt chuckled knowing how Minnie liked his romantic cartoons between them. "Yes it is. You'll like it a lot."

"I can feel another award winner coming on," Mickey said passing out the cards.

"I told you I've got a bunch of them waiting for you Mickey," Walt said.

Oswald gave an exasperated sigh. "Always Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. I exist too you know!"

"You want to go first Oswald?" Mickey asked.

Oswald slammed his cards down. "No I don't want to go first! I'm freaking sick of you! It's because of you the world has forgotten about me and I was here first!"

"Oswald…"

"SHUT UP!" Oswald stood up and soon they heard the front door slam.

Everyone knew he would snap eventually. Just watching Mickey take what should have been his was tearing him apart inside.

Oswald was walking down the street with his hands in his pockets when he heard someone behind him.

"Oswald, wait!" Mickey called catching up with him. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to do this to you…"

"Well you did!" Oswald said. "I should have known you'd be trouble the day dad brought you home. I wish you'd never even existed. Stealing all of my fame, sure I could deal with that. But because of you, dad doesn't even love me anymore."

"That's not true…!"

"Yes it is! You know it is!" Oswald looked him dead in the eye. "And that Mickey Mouse, is why I hate you."

Mickey was silenced. His brother _hated_ him. He suddenly remembered being a little kid again. Being eight years old riding on Oswald's back while he ran through the backyard with him. Watching him on set while he made his cartoons wanting to be just like him one day. Being the first Oswald showed his first tattoo of the word "live" written in Japanese letters on his wrist to and thinking it was so cool. He'd always admired Oswald. And now he had just told him that he hated him. How could things have possibly gone that far?

He tried to think of something, anything, he could say to make it better and make Oswald see that Walt really did love him.

"Oswald." It was Walt. He came over to them. "Mickey, go back inside."

Mickey looked at Oswald for a moment wanting to say something but couldn't think of anything so he did what Walt said and went back inside.

"Oswald, I had no idea you felt this way," Walt said.

"You should have known. What happened to all the scripts you had written for _me_?! You told me no one would ever replace me!" he shouted feeling close to tears.

"Mickey has not replaced you Oswald. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to give Charles your contract. If I could I would write thousands of award winning cartoons for you, just like Mickey."

"But Mickey is your favorite."

"I don't have favorites between the two of you…"

"Yes you do! Admit it! Admit that you love Mickey more than me!"

"I meant what I said," Walt said sincerely. "No one will ever replace you."

Oswald looked away from him. "He already has."

And with that he walked down the sidewalk leaving Walt Disney standing in the rain. That was the last time he ever saw Oswald.

* * *

**This was really the breaking point with Oswald. And I mean, I don't blame him honestly. I really don't. How would you feel if you were in his position?**

**I think Oswald's cartoons officially stopped for real in 1941. However I think he would have left a bit earlier. **

**Oh yeah, and Ortencia left. She'll be back obviously. But right now she really just couldn't take Oswald's behavior anymore. She didn't realize that he needs her more than anything right now.**

**I feel bad for Mickey too. Considering how much he looked up to Oswald and how guilty he feels for things playing out this way.**


	21. The Magic Hat

The Magic Hat

It was Mickey's birthday party. All of his friends were throwing him a huge birthday party at the park and all of their friends and family were invited. Everything was ready, Walt would be bringing Mickey any second but there was only one problem.

"Where's the cake?" Minnie asked.

"Goofy was supposed to be bringing it," Horace said. "I called him a few minutes ago and he said he was on his way."

"Hopefully he gets here soon. Mickey will be here any minute," Minnie said worriedly. She wanted everything to be perfect for his party.

The phone rang and Horace answered it. "Hello?...What?!...Alright, just hurry up…bye." He went over to Minnie. "There's been a slight problem," he said.

"What happened?" Minnie asked anxiously.

"Well, when Goofy left the bakery, he put the cake on top of his car to unlock the door and he drove off with it still there. So now the cake it scattered all over the highway."

"Oh no! This is horrible. When is he going to have another cake?"

"Soon hopefully."

Ten minutes later Walt arrived with Mickey. "HAPPY BRTHDAY!" they all said.

Mickey was very surprised by all of this. "Wow, thanks guys."

Minnie went over and hugged him and kissed him.

"How about we have some cake?" Walt said.

"Well um, about that," Minnie said. "There won't be any cake for at least another 15 minutes."

"Why?" Mickey asked.

She explained to him what happened with Goofy.

Mickey laughed. "I should have known."

"Well in the mean time, how about you start open your presents?" Walt said.

Mickey started on all the gifts he'd gotten and in the middle of it Goofy arrived with the cake. They sang happy birthday to him and he cut the cake. Later he started to open the rest of his presents. Currently he'd opened half of them and was surrounded by tons of gifts.

"You guys are the best. What have I done to deserve all this?" Mickey said looking out at the decorations and all of his friends.

Goofy slapped his shoulder. "You do so deserve it Mickey."

"A guy as great as you deserves this and more," Donald said.

Daisy handed him his next present. "This one's from Walt."

Mickey held it up to his ear and shook it. "What is it?"

Walt chuckled. "You've got to open it to find out Mickey."

Mickey tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box to find a blue hat with stars and a crescent moon on it. He looked at Walt. "A hat?"

"Not just any hat, it's a magic hat," Walt said putting it on his head between his big mouse ears.

Once he put it one it began to sparkle and Mickey could feel the magic tingling in him. "Whoa cool. But how does it work?"

"There are many ways it can work," Walt said. "You'll discover them."

Walt was always speaking in riddles. Mickey turned to Donald and Goofy and with a wave of his hand, he switched their clothes. They all laughed, even Goofy, but Donald was unamused. "Hey!"

"Wow, that was exactly what I wanted to happen!" Mickey said excitedly. He turned to Minnie and Daisy and waved his fingers at them and put them in princess dresses.

Daisy twirled around. "Ooh, pretty."

Minnie turned to Walt. "Where in the world did you get a hat like that Walt?"

"I made it myself specially for Mickey Mouse."

Mickey gave Walt a hug. "Thanks dad."

Walt put his hand on Mickey's shoulder. "There are a countless amount of things you can do with that hat Mickey. It can make you extremely powerful when you wear it. But with great power comes great danger. There's something you need to know. You cannot let it fall into the wrong hands. If it were to ever fall into the hands of a villain, there will be terrible consequences."

Mickey saluted. "I won't let you down."

* * *

Mickey quickly discovered everything he could do with the hat. It was now his prized possession. And he was the only one who could use it properly. Everyone else found it either incredibly hard or they couldn't make anything happen at all. But to him it came easily. It was like a sixth sense.

One day he came into Walt's office wearing the hat. He opened the door without using his hands and drifted over to his father who was working diligently on a script. "What are you writing?" Mickey asked.

Walt looked up and laughed when he saw Mickey floating in circles around the room sitting in a chair. "It's a new script. I think I'll call this one Fantasia." He sighed. "I wish your brother could have been in this one. I had the most incredible ideas for him.

Mickey lowered the chair in front of Walt's desk. Oswald hadn't been home in almost a year. He wouldn't answer any calls or anything and Mickey knew how bad Walt felt about it. "He won't stay away forever dad. You know Oswald. In no time he'll be home and everything will be forgotten and you can write epic scripts for him just like you've always wanted to." At the time he didn't know how wrong he was.

"I hope you're right," Walt said with a sigh. "Well enough of that now. I wrote part of this called 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice'."

Mickey nodded and unwrapped a lollipop that was in a candy dish on the desk. "Go on."

"You are the sorcerer's apprentice and you, with your curious nature, steals the hat from the sorcerer and become a sorcerer yourself."

"That's pretty awesome," Mickey said. "Can I control the weather in it?"

"You can control the weather?" Walt said not very surprised by it though.

"Watch." With a wave of his hand he made it rain outside and a few seconds later turned it off.

Walt chuckled. "Well, I didn't write in any weather controlling but there will definitely be a lot of cool stuff."

"That works for me."

* * *

Fantasia was a huge success and turned out to be their most popular movie ever (even though they only had three movies to date, but it was still an accomplishment).

One day, not long after Fantasia, he and Minnie were in the park one afternoon having a picnic by the lake.

"Hey Minnie, check this out." His waved his hand at the many flowers surrounding them and made them wave back and forth and sing a sweet love song to her.

Minnie giggled and stroked their petals as they sang.

Then he pointed to the butterflies and directed them to her so that they landed on her ears and pink bow and shoulders. He pointed to the lake and one by one the fish jumped out.

"La, la, la, la…" they said.

He made the still lake move in high waves. And he made the leaves blow in the wind. Suddenly he moved the wrong way and one of the waves got out of control and collapsed on Minnie's head. Now she was all wet, her bow drooped in her eyes, and there was a fish on her head.

"Whoops, sorry Minnie…" He stopped paying attention to what he had been doing and everything got out of control.

"Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed pointing.

With a wave of his hands everything stopped in mid air where it was and froze. Minnie's eyes widened in surprise as it happened. Then he lowered his hands and everything returned to normal.

He bent down next to her and lifted her bow out of her eyes but it drooped back down. She giggled and took it off, squeezed it out, and put it back to normal.

"Hey Mickey, can I try it?" Minnie asked. She'd never put on the hat before and was curious about how it worked.

"Sure." He took it off and put it on her head.

She felt the rush of magic energy and it surprised her. "Whoa."

Mickey chuckled. "Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Minnie nodded in agreement. She waved her hands not sure what she wanted to happen, she just wanted to make anything happen. But when she did a tree caught on fire. "Ah!" She tried to put the lake water on it to put it out but she ended up lifting the fish out of the water and dumping them into the fire. "Oh no!"

Mickey took the hat off of her and put it on himself. Then he dumped the lake water onto the burning tree as she had been trying to do, and put it out.

"Sorry," Minnie said.

Mickey hugged her. "It's okay sweet heart. Do you wanna try again?"

"Okay." She put the hat back on her he got behind her and held her hands.

"You can't just go swinging your hands around like that. You have to think about what you want to happen," he explained.

Minnie thought about what she wanted to do. "I wanna try to lift that picnic basket."

"Alright, now slowly point to it and lift your hands like this." He guided her through it and she smiled when it rose into the air.

"I'm doing it!" she said.

"Good job." He let go of her to do it herself but when he did it became a lot more difficult.

She concentrated hard but the picnic basket wobbled in the air. Finally she couldn't hold it anymore and it fell. "You make it look so easy."

Mickey put the hat back on his own head and made the basket levitate ten feet away from them and come back. "I'm not sure why. Strange isn't it?"

Minnie sat down on the blanket with her legs crossed. "Well, Walt did make it especially for you."

He sat down next to her and twirled his finger in a circle making pink and white flower petals spiral around her face. "That might be it."

Minnie giggled. "Mickey Mouse, you never seize to amaze me."

* * *

**I love the hat and I've wanted one ever since I was a little kid and I went to Disney World for the first time. **

**Fantasia came out in 1940. They really did only have 3 movies at this point. The other two were Snow White and I'm pretty sure Pinocchio. **

**Walt probably would have made one for Oswald too if he hadn't left. I don't know how he made it. But Walt Disney was amazing. He could do anything!**


	22. Super Model

Super Model

Minnie was driving to her first photoshoot. An executive from Chanel had called her a few days ago and asked her to come model their new line. Of course she was ecstatic about it! On top of being an actress, she was now going to be a fashion model. She had never done any professional photoshoots before and at one point hadn't given it a second thought at all until she did promitional shoots for Disney. Even before then she had been incredibly camera shy. But when they asked her she was immediately excited. Maybe it was just the aspect of being a known professional now and people wanted _her_ of all people to work for them. It was exciting.

She went to the shoot and met up with the photographers. They put her in the most beautiful designer clothes from their newest line and classy make up and she looked simply amazing. She wore several outfits and posed on their sets. She came in with her third look.

"You'll be modeling with Marco for this one," said the stylist.

"Marco?" She looked over and saw an incredibly handsome man that she'd be posing with. In that case she didn't mind all that much. As she did this shoot, she thought of Mickey. He was at home with a day off from filming waiting for her so they could spend the rest of the day together and here she was posing with another man. Wait a minute, what did she have to feel guilty for? It's not like they were doing anything remotely provocative and in that case Mickey wouldn't care. She shook it off. It didn't matter.

After the entire shoot was over she thanked them for inviting her and they thanked her for coming and paid her heavily for it.

* * *

The next week she was in her dressing room at the Disney studio. They were doing a cartoon today that she was looking forward to, "Little Whirlwind". She sat in front of her mirror reading over the script again when all of a sudden the door opened. She looked up and saw Mickey come in and he looked a little mad. "Why do you look so upset?"

"Because I come here this morning and the first thing I see is my girl wrapped around a French model!" he said angrily.

She was surprised. She didn't expect him to be so upset at all. She put down the script. "I was _not_ wrapped around him. We barely even touched each other."

He put down the magazine which had just been published that morning in front of her open to the page. "Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're overreacting."

He crossed his arms. "If I were doing a photo shoot with some hot girl with my arms wrapped around her, how would you feel?!"

She was mad now. Of course Mickey had jealousy issues. They both did and they both knew it. However she never expected him to take it this way at all. "I'd feel like I don't want another woman touching my man…!"

"Exactly!" he interrupted her.

"But I'd understand that it was just _business_, and nothing came out of it and nothing ever _would_ come out of it!"

"But…!"

She stood up. "God you're annoying! You honestly think I would do that to you?! If they wanted me to be all over him I wouldn't have done it because I love you and I _thought_ that you trusted me! I guess I was wrong! I mean really, it's my first photo shoot and the first thing you can think about is that there was some random guy I don't know involved?!"

He felt bad now. She was right. He shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions just like she wouldn't have done if it had been him. "Min, I…"

She grabbed her script and pushed past him. "Just leave me alone." She walked out the door. Right now she was glad they were doing this cartoon. She got to be mad at him and throw a cake in his face at the end. That would definitely make her feel a lot better.

"But we have to be on set together in 5 minutes…" She didn't hear him. Oh well. He followed her and caught up with her when she arrived on the set. He went over to her a grabbed her hand. "Baby, you know I didn't mean it like that."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah you did."

He sighed. "Alright, yeah, I did. But I…"

"Places," Walt said coming over and sitting in the director's chair.

* * *

They were done with the cartoon and Minnie was still very mad at him. She grabbed her things and left the studio without speaking to him. He had been looking for her of course, but she didn't want to see him right now.

Not an hour after she got home the doorbell rang. He'd thought about what he had done to her and he felt bad for it. He'd been trying all day to make it up to her with no avail. She seemed to really enjoy throwing that cake at him though and he took it with no complaints thinking she'd vent out her anger and be done with it. And that certainly wasn't the case.

She opened the door and as always he was stunned by how breathtakingly beautiful she was.

She crossed her arms when he did say anything. "Yes?"

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to be so jealous I just…I just care about you so much and want you to be only mine. I can't stand to see another man around you. Can you forgive me?"

She couldn't help the smile forming on her face. "We're so alike sometimes it's scary." She kissed his lips. "I forgive you Mickey."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "You were beautiful in the pictures though."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Mickey is still being the jealous boyfriend. We all know it's because he really cares about her. But my goodness! I don't blame Minnie for getting mad sometimes.**


	23. Put A Ring On It

**And now it's time for the super epic, super long final chapter!**

* * *

Put a Ring On It

1945

Minnie was in her living room one afternoon. Daisy sat on the couch flipping through a magazine and she watered the flowers on the windowsill. She loved flowers and her house was covered in them. And her garden was always flourishing.

"These are my favorites," she said as she watered the pink and red roses that Mickey had gotten her. "They're beautiful, aren't they? The biggest roses I've ever seen."

"You'd better take a picture. They won't last forever," Daisy said turning the pages of the magazine.

Minnie thought of that and pulled out her new camera and took a quick picture.

"Hey Minnie, they did an article on wedding dresses," Daisy said excitedly.

Minnie came over and sat next to her to look through the pictures with her.

"How come you and Mickey aren't married," Daisy asked.

"We haven't even been together that long Daisy."

"Please! You've been together for a really long time. You've been together since you were 15 years old for crying out loud."

"Well we already love each other," Minnie said stubbornly. "Why do we need to get married?"

"So you can belong to just each other, so you'll have a wedding ring, so you won't have to go back and forth between each other's houses to have sex."

"That doesn't matter…"

"Come on Minnie. You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about your dress and wedding day and how big that ring is going to be, because knowing Mickey you know it's going to be HUGE. And living together and having kids and all that."

Minnie was silent for a moment. She had fantasized about it a lot actually. She really did want to get married. "Well…"

Daisy was satisfied that she had her now. "Exactly. Donald and I definitely would have been married if we'd been together as long as you two." Donald had worn her down and she gave in and was now his girlfriend. After he crashed her wedding and came into her room before she walked down the aisle and told her how much he really loved her.

"Well how would I know if he wants to marry me?" Minnie said still being stubborn.

"I'll ask him."

Minnie shook her head. "Mickey would never tell you."

Daisy thought about that for a moment. Minnie was the only one who he ever shared feelings like that with and he hadn't even told her. No way he'd tell it to anyone else. "You're right."

"Right," Minnie said going through the pictures. "So it doesn't matter."

"You know sometimes girls ask their boyfriends to marry them," Daisy pointed out.

Minnie looked at her like she was crazy. "Who's ever done that?"

Daisy shrugged. "I don't know but it was in Cosmopolitan magazine about girls proposing. It's becoming very common."

Minnie was still looking at her like she was crazy. "No around here. I've never heard of it before." She closed the magazine. The pictures of wedding dresses were actually starting to make her a little sad. "Forget about it Daisy. If Mickey really wanted to marry me he'd have said it by now. If he doesn't want to then…then I'm okay with just being with him."

* * *

After filming that day Mickey was waiting for Minnie.

"So how come you and Minnie aren't married?" Goofy asked.

"What?" Mickey said thinking it was a really random question.

"That is true," Donald said. "You wouldn't believe all the headlines I see. 'When are Mickey and Minnie Mouse going to get married?', every day. It's getting a little ridiculous."

"Well why don't you marry Daisy?"

"We haven't even been together a year. You and Minnie have been together for 17 years for crying out loud."

"You're not getting any younger Mickey," Goofy pointed out.

He saw Minnie and he came over to her and she happily kissed him. "You know you were great today?" he said brushing his fingers across her cheek happy to have a subject change.

She kissed him again. "Thank you honey."

"You want to go out to dinner?"

"Of course." She noticed Daisy giving her a look and mouthing "tell him" to her. Minnie rolled her eyes and left with Mickey.

* * *

Mickey was on David Letterman one evening. Aside from acting he was always doing talk shows and interviews. It seemed like everyone wanted to talk to him, especially these days. But it was expected, he was an icon after all. He was on the talk show set sitting on the couch and Letterman was sitting next to him. He liked talking to Letterman. Some interviewers were just annoying but Letterman was cool.

"Disney is continuing to sky rocket. You guys are famous worldwide now. How does that feel?" Letterman asked.

"It's amazing. We all work really hard so to see that it's all paying off is really great."

"Especially you. You're becoming an icon. I don't think there's a single person in America who doesn't know the name Mickey Mouse."

"Yeah. That's pretty crazy."

"I know there's that privacy issue. How do you deal with that?"

Mickey just shrugged. "I don't let it bother me. In all honesty I just ignore it. I can't let them rule my life."

"That's a good mind set to have. A lot of people who have that amount of publicity can't handle it."

"It's true and it's a shame. If you go into this, then that's just the price you pay but you can't let it control you. I go where I want and do what I want and I don't care who's following."

"Are there any movies in the making?"

Mickey chuckled. "I'm not supposed to give away anything. Walt swore me into secrecy."

"Can you at least tell us if there's something coming out soon."

"Well as far as I know the script it still being written but yes, there will definitely be something out."

"So do you ever help Walt write scripts or are you just strictly an actor."

"Oh yeah, I definitely do more than acting. I've written my own scripts a few times and I've directed. The last one I wrote was "Lend a Paw" last year. And Walt usually gives us free range to revise the scripts and improv if we want to."

"You know I have to ask about Minnie."

_Of course_ he had to ask about Minnie. _Everyone_ always asked about Minnie. Not that he minded. He loved Minnie and he loved talking about her. And he knew exactly what Letterman was going to ask. It was what everyone had been asking lately. Either way he said, "What about Minnie?"

"Everyone wants to know, when are you two going to get married?"

"We'll get married when the time comes."

* * *

He was at home one morning a few weeks later eating cereal for breakfast. He would have liked a cheese omelet but he couldn't make one as good as Minnie did.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey baby."

"Hi honey," he could tell how happy he was that he had called.

"Are you doing anything later?"

"No, not yet. You want to go out?"

"Of course dearest."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. But I will tell you it's something fancy. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Okay, bye Mickey."

Mickey arrived at her house a little after seven. She was okay with it. She was used to him being late. When she opened the door all ability to speak was gone. She had on a long rose pink dress that was sparkling and a matching hair bow. She looked as stunning as she always did. Before he could find his voice again she reached out and hugged him.

"I've missed you today," she said before kissing him.

"I've missed you too," he said still feeling dazed by how beautiful his girlfriend was. "You look so beautiful tonight Min."

She felt herself blush. "Thank you sweetie."

He took her to a very fancy expensive restaurant on the Hollywood Boulevard. It had several floors. After their delicious dinner they went to the higher floor where they had a band and orchestra playing and they danced for hours. It was very late. Before they left he took her up to the rooftop where there were soft lights and the stars above that set a romantic atmosphere.

"This is so beautiful," Minnie said mesmerized by all of it.

They could still hear the music from inside. It was a slow romantic song. He pulled her to him kissed her lips. "We have enough time for one last dance. You want to?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Of course I do." They slow danced through the entire song. Jut the two of them up here, under the stars. It was the most romantic thing ever.

After the song ended they stopped rocking back and forth and just held each other. He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her beautiful eyes. "You're so beautiful Min."

She giggled. "You're sweet." She couldn't help thinking of what Daisy said right now. She wanted more than anything to be his wife. "I love you so much Mickey. I…" But she just couldn't bring herself to say it. It wasn't how it was done.

She didn't have to say it. He put his fingers over her lips. "I know Min. You don't have to say it."

She blinked. Was he a mind reader now? "What? You do?"

"Yes. I love you just as much dearest."

She thought he had misunderstood her until he spoke again.

"There's a reason we're here tonight Min."

"What's the reason?" she said confused.

"There's something I want to ask you. Something I've wanted to ask you for a long time." He was so nervous right now. He couldn't imagine why. This was _Minnie_, his first love, the woman he could tell anything to and not have to worry about being judged. Why was he so nervous around her now? He held her hands and looked into her eyes. "I could never begin to tell you how much. I need you in my life Min. You are my whole life now. I never in a million years could have imagined being able to say that to anyone. There's one person in this world who I love and adore more than anyone could possibly imagine. And that's you."

She felt so touched by him saying all of this. She felt her eyes sting with tears. Then he got down on one knee. Heart raced as she realized what was going on. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Then put the most beautiful diamond ring she'd ever seen on her finger. "Will you marry me Minnie?"

A huge smile spread across her face. The tears finally fell. She couldn't have held them back if she tried. She bent down him tightly. "Oh Mickey! Yes!" she exclaimed. She kissed him passionately over and over again. "Yes I'll marry you!" She kissed him a few more times then looked into his eyes. "I've wanted you to say this for so long. I'd be honored to be your wife."

He was so happy right now. Happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. He wiped the tears from her face. "I'll love you forever Minnie. I promise you I will. You'll always be my only woman."

She hugged him tightly again. He had just made her the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Because we all know they've been married for a very long time! They think that we don't know they're married. But honestly, they've been together what, 84 or 85 years now? Of course they got married a _very long time ago_!**

**They've got everyone pressuring them to get married, trying to tell them what they already want. **

**Minnie is struggling with the ideals of the time, that she can't tell him she wants to get married. Keep in mind this is the 1940's. Women are still supposed to be submissive to men. Girls are supposed to obey their husbands and boyfriends and a girl proposing or being the first to bring up marriage is just unheard of. **

**Of course we all knew Mickey would do it anyway and Minnie had absolutely nothing to be worried about. **

**Thank you for reading. if you liked it (or didn't like it) please review it. I would appreciate it. Until next time, peace out!**


End file.
